A Little Sun in the Land of Clouds
by StrawberryDippedInChocolate
Summary: What if Bella isn't the only new student at the school? How will the Cullens react when a certain ginger strawberry comes into their school? Surely Bella is significant due to the fact that Edward can't read her mind and many other things, but this new boy is just a walking mystery. My first fic, sorry for the mistakes if there are any. Please no flaming.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Bella isn't the only new student at the school? How will the Cullens react when a certain ginger strawberry comes into their school? Surely Bella is significant due to the fact that Edward can't read her mind and not only that, but this new boy is just a walking mystery. He moved from Japan all the way to U.S. to a town such as Forks. What had he lost in this gloomy place? Also there's something about that hair which doesn't give the vampires a break, and something about the air around him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Twilight or any other anime/show I might include in the story.

A Little Sun in the Land of Clouds

Ichigo sat in the front passenger seat of his father's car. He relaxed in the seat, his head turned a bit to the side as he absently stared out the window at the passing surroundings. He had his silvery grey Beats on his head booming his favorite rock band in his ears, his phone in his left front pocket. It was several weeks ago when his father finally announced that he decided to move to the U.S. Ichigo of course protested, but his two sisters didn't seem to be that upset. Well Karin didn't care too much for the most part aside from having to leave her friends behind, and Yuzu was excited.

Thoughts ran through Ichigo's mind, leaving the music in the back ground. He thought of his home where he grew up, his friends who he left behind, and his mother's grave which he wouldn't be able to visit now as often. Another reason was also the memories that Karakura held: his memories of him being the soul reaper. Somehow leaving Japan felt like losing something precious. He might've had chances of running into Rukia or Renji while they were in their gigais if he stayed, but now he was rid of that chance. No matter the small size of it, he still had it while he was in Japan. He wondered if the Soul Reapers noticed his absence. What would be their reactions? Aside from his father who drove the car while humming to some English song on the radio and wearing a smile, and his sisters in the back who were currently busy discussing how their new home would look like, what people they would meet, and what new places they would see, Ichigo seemed to be the only gloomy seeming passenger. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and let out a long sigh. Yuzu noticed her brother's not-so-happy mood.

"Aw, Ichi-nii, don't be so gloomy, brighten up. You're in another country which will bring tons of new experience and encounters, isn't that exciting?" Yuzu spoke up in her usual happy voice.

"Sorry, Yuzu. It's just the weather." Ichigo turned his head to look at his sister in the back seat as he replied with a small smile.

"Don't worry, Ichi-nii. You still have Skype; you can chat with your friends back in Japan." Karin tried to cheer her brother up as well. She as usual wore her calm, solemn expression, but everyone knew she was a little excited inside.

"Cheer up, Ichigo. Nothing is always easy at first try, but you'll get used to it." His father tried to cheer Ichigo up as well.

"Oh yes, the one thing that I can truly be happy about is that I won't be kicked and punched all the time by you. The people would misunderstand. And the last time I checked, we live next to a Chief of Police." Ichigo said with a smirk, only for it to grow more as his father seemed to pout at the thought of the inability to check on his son's reflexes as he was usually able to.

Ichigo let out another sigh as he returned his gaze to the outside. The sky was thickly coated in greyish white clouds. The rain was soft and fell in small drops. Such was the typical weather of the town Forks in Washington where they would live from now on. The pine tree forests were thick with their trees tall. Yuzu and Karin looked at the woods in amazement at the beautiful and different nature.

"Dad, does this forest have wolves?" Karin asked as she looked at her father.

Isshin glanced in the rearview mirror at his daughter. "Truly I don't know, Karin. But the statistics don't show any aggressive attacks by predators in this town so I'm sure we'll be fine."

Karin let out a sigh and returned her gaze to the outside. Yuzu seemed to frown a bit.

"Is it always this rainy in Forks, dad?" Yuzu asked with slight disappointment in her voice.

"Unfortunately, yes. But it's not always like this." Her father replied, keeping his eyes on the road. Finally the forest came to an end and they were nearing buildings and streets. Yuzu seemed to pout a bit, but soon her disappointment was replaced by excitement again as she looked at the houses outside.

The Kurosaki family drove down the street on which their house was and made a turn from the drive way onto the territory of their house and stopped in front of the garage. A man was standing on the side walk in front of a neighboring house. He was 6'0 tall, with pale skin, brown curly hair, and a somewhat tired look on his face. Isshin got out of the car, followed by Ichigo. Isshin raised a hand in greeting and gave nod to the man who was now his neighbor. The man did the same. Then he walked up to Isshin, stopping a meter away.

"Hello, Charlie. It is nice to meet you again." Isshin greeted the man he came to know a year ago when he traveled to Washington for a meeting. The man named Charlie gave a nod. Karin and Yuzu climbed out the car on Ichigo's side. They both gave a polite nod, Yuzu even smiled a bit, which was actually no surprise since it was in her bright nature to greet warmly. "These are my daughters, Yuzu and Karin. And that is my son, Ichigo." Isshin introduced his children showing to each one with a hand as he introduced them. Ichigo paused his music and pulled his headphones down so they'd be around his neck. Charlie gave a nod to Ichigo and extended a hand to him for a handshake which Ichigo shook and nodded as well.

"Well, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask. Also if you have any trouble with something or something, inform me and I'll be happy to help." Charlie spoke, with his hands in his pockets. "My daughter should be back from school in a few hours. It would be nice to have you with us for dinner."

"Oh, we will come. Just got a few packages to unpack." Isshin spoke.

"If you need any help move the furniture I'll help out. My old friend is coming here for a short visit and he'll be bringing his son with him." Charlie spoke, offering his help.

"We don't want to burden you. But if we need an extra hand we will call." Isshin replied. With that Charlie gave a nod and went back to his house. The furniture was already in the house but it still had to be moved around a bit and other things had to be unpacked. Isshin gave the house keys to Karin so that the two girls would go and open the door and take a look inside. Then he opened the trunk of his car and with Ichigo's help, carried in a few bags which the family took with them on their trip.

Ichigo had finished helping his father carry heavy things and move the furniture in the rooms of the house which were the kitchen, dining room, and Isshin's office. The rest unpacking was on the two sisters and their father as Ichigo was finally free to go and arrange his room. He walked inside and took a look around. It was slightly larger than what he had back in Japan, he liked that. He inhaled the air, trying to get used to the new atmosphere in the room. The air was somewhat chilly. Another good part was that his room had an adjusted bathroom. That was perfect! He sighed, and then started to think on the arrangement of the furniture. He wondered if he wanted to try out some new arrangement, but then decided to stick to the old one.

After having arranged his furniture and unpacked all of his stuff and put it into place, he stood in the middle of his room, taking a look around. He smirked with satisfaction. Maybe he will like this place a little bit.

To be conitnued~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ichigo spent the rest of the hours in his room. He laid on his bed on his front, his headphones booming Survival by Eminem into his head as he looked over the pictures of himself and his friends on his phone. He let out a sigh and hung his head. Then he heard the engine of a car pass by his house and then the car pull up to the neighboring house. Though it sounded more like a truck. Then he heard Yuzu shout from the first floor.

"Ichi-nii! I need your help! Please come down!" Yuzu shouted.

"Be right there!" Ichigo shouted back. He paused his music and removed his headphones from his head, leaving them and his phone on the bed. Then he got up and went out of his room and down to the kitchen on the first floor. "What's up?" He asked as he peered in from the door way.

"Ichi-nii, Karin and I were pouring some marbles into the glass vase with the fake flowers and a few rolled under the counter. We can't reach them and dad is busy with the car. Could you please help us?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah, sure." Ichigo replied. He came to the counter to which Karin pointed after stepping aside, and knelt on the floor, then leaned down to look under the counter. "Ah, I see them." He pulled up the right sleeve of his tight dark violet shirt and reached under the counter. It was hard for a bit due to his enlarged muscles from all the time he trained his ass off as a Shinigami. With some effort he got them in the end and got up. "Here." He handed them to Yuzu.

"Thank you, nii-san." Yuzu took them with a smile and put them into the small, glass, pot-like vase which held some fake tulips.

Karin looked at the clock. "It's 4 p.m., time sure flies by fast."

"Don't worry, Karin. You'll soon ger used to it." Yuzu reassured. Ichigo grimaced a bit and put a hand on his forehead from the sudden pain shocking his jet-lagged brain. "Is everything all right, Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked with concern.

"Yeah... Just tired." Ichigo replied.

"It's because you have your music booming full volume into your head." Karin said with crossed arms. "Go take a nap."

Ichigo smirked and ruffled Karin's hair to which she huffed and then straightened it again. He went up to his room and closed the door. He put his phone and head phones on the desk beside his bed and plopped down on his back. He lay there for a while staring up at the ceiling. Surely it wasn't any normal headache. It felt oh so familiar... Like when you get a feel of Reiatsu. "Ugh..." He groaned covering his face with his hands. There's no way he could feel Reiatsu. He lost his powers after the Winter War. But as he gave it more thought, it was kind of convenient that they left after the Winter War, he could start all over again. He sighed and turned on his side. After staring at the wall in front of his face for a while he closed his eyes and drifted off.

"Ichigooooo~" Came Isshin's voice from the other side of Ichigo's door. Ichigo's eyes shot open and he wore a look of annoyance. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. What was it with all the sighing today? He surely didn't sigh that often.

"What is it, you old fart?" Ichigo asked with annoyance in his voice, making him sound harsh.

"It's time. Remember our neighbor was kind enough to invite us for dinner at his house? Well the time has come!" Isshin said in a cheery voice.

"What are you so happy about? And do I really have to come?" Ichigo questioned with annoyance.

"Yes, you have to! You don't want your neighbors to have a bad impression of you on the first day! Besides, his daughter is a cutie~" The last words had a familiar tune to them.

"Shut up, you pervert!" Ichigo opened his door and threw a book at Isshin which struck him square in the nose. "Moving into a new place doesn't mean you can start your life all over like you made it sound just now." Then Ichigo shut his door.

"Ugh, Ichigo, so harsh..." Isshin pouted while rubbing his nose. "Is it about Rukia? Or Orihime? Or Tatsuki? Or any other of those girls you brought home a few times? I remember that busty blonde(no offense to blondes, I'm talking about Rangiku here) you once brought!" Isshin said loudly. Ichigo's door opened again. He inhaled through his nose, his eyes wide, but instead of holding a ton of books as one would expect him to, he was holding up a whole book-case. Isshin's eyes widened. "Wow, wow, wow! Ichigo! What was it you said about living next to a Chief of Police?"

Ichigo set the book-case down, but then snatched a book and stomped to his father. He smacked his face with the book a few times and then kicked him down the stairs. He then picked up the book he threw earlier and went back into his room, slamming the door.

"Ugh, mean Ichigo..." Isshin pouted as he lay on the floor on the first floor with his ass up from the way he landed.

"That's what you get for being a pervert, old man." Karin stated with her arms crossed.

"Karin~" Isshin turned his head to look at his daughter with a kicked puppy expression on his face.

"That's right, dad! We don't want to put a bad impression on our neighbors!" Yuzu said as she came up to her sister and father.

"Yuzu, not you too." Isshin sniffled.

"Come on, dad. Get up." Karin said as she walked away. Yuzu decided to prepare some sushi for their new neighbors as a token of gratitude for their kindness. Ichigo came down the stairs, having changed into something more appropriate. Everyone dressed up. His father in a suit, Yuzu in a light coffee brown dress with golden flowers which had lantern sleeves and went to her knees, Karin took the effort as well. She put on something different from her usual sportive attire. She wore a pair of jeans shorts, high tops, a dark green t-shirt, and a jeans vest. Ichigo wore black tight jeans, black moccasins, though his shirt he saw no need to change. Now that the family was ready, they walked out of their house. Thankfully it stopped raining.

A knock came on the Swan family's door. "Coming!" Came a young female voice. The door was opened by a 17-year-old girl. Like her father she had curly hair. Though it was longer and more curly, obviously. But she was a bit paler than him. Also had his brown eyes. She wore a dark blue shirt and dark jeans. "Oh hello." She managed a smile. "You're our new neighbors."

"Yes we are." Isshin said with a grin. Karin elbowed him in the side a bit at his behavior. The girl before them seemed a bit uneasy but she still smiled.

"Well come on in." She stepped aside letting the Kurosakis through.

Yuzu came in last. She stopped near her and held out a plastic container. "I made some sushi as a thank you for your kindness."

"Oh, how darling. Thank you, huney." Bella smiled. She took the container. Yuzu bowed and then followed after her family into the dining room where Charlie waited for Isshin and his family. Bella closed the door. She looked at the container and went into the kitchen. She opened it and gasped. Of course she saw sushi before and once even tried, but this was just so neatly made and so tasty looking. They were really made with skilled hands and a lot of effort. She smiled a bit, then decided to put them on a plate.

"Let me introduce you, this is my friend Billy Black," Charlie introduced the man in a wheelchair who seemed to be a native American, or at least of such decent. "And this is his grandson Jacob Black." He introduced a male who was standing not too far from his grandfather. He had his arms crossed but nodded in greeting. He had noticeable, trained muscles and a somewhat animalistic look in his eyes? Ichigo didn't know what it was, but the air around the teen didn't seem like around a normal human. Whatever it was, he shook it off. "Well, now that we are all here, let us take a seat at the table?" Charlie motioned to the dining room. "Please sit where you want."

Bella came in from the kitchen holding a plate with sushi. "Hey dad, we have been given these delicious sushi and I thought it might be a good idea to include them to the table tonight." Bella suggested.

"Of course huney, why not." Charlie agreed.

Bella set the plate on the table. Yuzu and Karin were to sit first. They took two spots which were in the middle. Ichigo sat near Karin and Isshin near Yuzu. Across from Ichigo sat Jacob, Bella at his side, Charlie beside her, and beside him was Billy.

The rest of the evening was spent in warm conversation, mostly between Isshin, Yuzu, Karin, Billy, and Charlie. They were the talkative ones. Ichigo seemed to be quiet unless he was asked something. And when he was he'd speak briefly. Jacob for the most part did the same, as well as Bella, but Jacob seemed to watch Ichigo closely. Something about that teen was not right. He narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Hey, Ichigo. Sorry if the question might seem rude, but may I ask?" Jacob asked.

"Sure." Ichigo already knew what was coming.

"You hair... Why do you dy it in such a shade?" Jacob asked.

Ichigo let out a sigh, again. "It's natural."

"Really?" The Swans and the Blacks seemed to be caught by surprise by such an answer.

"Yes, it comes from his mother's side." Isshin spoke.

"Oh?" Charlie looked at him, along with the other three.

"Yes, she had some European blood in her from far away ancestors." Isshin lied. He knew the real answer why Ichigo's hair was the shade that it was.

"Oh, interesting." Billy said. "May I ask where she is?" Judging by the change in the expressions of the 4 across the table, the other 4 understood that was not a good question.

"Unfortunately, she was unable to come." Isshin answered. Slight uneasiness mixed with sadness in his voice.

"Oh, please forgive me. I shouldn't have asked." Billy apologized.

"Oh no, it is perfectly fine." Isshin reassured with a slight smile. Then they all carried on in their conversing, aside from the three older teens. Jacob seemed to notice that Ichigo became more uneasy and...sad? Judging by the aura he concluded that whatever was the reason for the mother's absence had to do with him.

After 2 warm hours of food and conversation, finally the Kurosakis departed to their house. Charlie saw them out while Jacob and Bella cleaned the table. Billy was simply in his wheel chair near the window, looking out at the departing figures. Jacob walked up to him.

"You noticed it too, didn't you?" Jacob asked.

"Yes." Billy replied.

"The hair isn't even what's strange." Jacob said.

"It's the aura." Billy said.

"What is he?" Jacob asked, looking at Ichigo before the ginger entered his house.

"Truthfully, I don't know." Billy watched Ichigo too, till the door closed. Then he looked at Jacob. "But I know it's nothing good." He then rolled away to Charlie who had turned on the tv. The football just started. Jacob took another glance at the opposite house before turning and going into the kitchen to Bella who was currently putting some dishes and cups into the dishwasher.

"Hey, Bella." Jacob said as he leaned with the back of his waist against a counter.

"Yes?" Bella asked, proceeding with packing the dishwasher with dishes.

"I want you to stay away from Ichigo." Jacob said.

Bella looked up and stood up straight, closing the dish washer and turning it on. "Why?" She looked at him.

"Because he isn't normal." Jacob explained.

"If it's the hair then I don't think that's a good enough reason to not be friends with him." Bella said with a slightly raised brow.

"It's not the hair, it has nothing to do with the hair." Jacob shook his head.

"Then what is it?" Bella asked.

"It's the air around him." Jacob said as he looked at her.

"Is he a vampire?" Bella asked, somewhat expecting an answer yes, but not the opposite.

"No." Jacob answered.

"Then what is he?" Bella asked.

"Something else... Something the wolves haven't encountered yet."

"How do you know?"

"Because Billy says he doesn't know what he is."

"I see." She looked at him. "Then what do I do? I mean...We're neighbors."

"Just don't get too close to him."

"Alright."

Ichigo had showered and changed into his dark grey pajama pants and a dark blue shirt. He plopped down on his bed and let out a sigh, staring up at the ceiling. Tomorrow was school... But thankfully it was Friday so he had the weekend to get used to the place ahead of him. He pulled his covers over him and closed his eyes, falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Cullens were getting ready to head out to school. Alice walked to the living room to get her bag from the couch. As she turned she froze on the spot with a gasp as a vision ran through her mind. Jasper's eyes widened a bit and he quickly pulled her to sit down on the couch, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Alice? What is it? What did you see?" He asked with concern in his voice.

Alice kept staring ahead with almost a horrified look as she gasped for air. Once she was out of it, her features relaxed and she was softly panting. It was unusual for vampires to gasp or pant, or breathe at all. They didn't need to breathe. But in moments of stress or surprise they find their human side reminding them of itself, and that's painful to be reminded of what they lost forever and would never gain back. Alice looked at Carlisle.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"I saw the near future... We just came to school... And there was a boy... A strange boy. He came to school with Bella in her truck... He's a foreigner and... Something about that hair..." Alice said the last part with slight confusion.

"Hair?" Emmett asked. "What? Is he an ape?" Everyone gave him a look. "What? I'm just asking. She said something about his hair."

"Alright, Emmett, let her finish." Rose stopped him from talking so that Alice could finish.

"Please continue, Alice." Carlisle urged her.

"Well... I don't know. I know he is here and we'll see him very soon. But... We won't know anything for sure until we see him." Alice looked at everyone.

"Alright, then let's hurry to school so that I can take a look at him." Edward said as he came down the stairs.

With that, the vampire high schoolers who were not high schoolers at all, headed out to high school for a thousandth time in their '17 years'.

* * *

Ichigo woke up to the alarm of his phone. He groaned at the annoying beeping and snatched his phone off the desk near his bed and pressed 'Stop' on the touch screen. He huffed and laid there for a bit, giving himself a moment to wake up properly. With a sigh he sat up and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He put the phone down on his desk and stretched with a yawn. He got up and trudged to the bathroom, all the way there rubbing his eyes.

After exiting the bathroom he got to dressing. He put on a pair of dark tight jeans, a brown jeans belt, a dark, swampy-green, tight t-shirt with a dark, silvery-grey picture of a screaming skull. For shoes he wore his black high tops. He grabbed his bag which now held only notebooks for each class, excluding P.E., and his schedule.

He went down the stairs to the first floor where Yuzu had already prepared breakfast and his lunch for school. "Hey, busy bee." Ichigo took a chance to softly ruffle Yuzu's hair as she was rushing back and forth.

"Morning, nii-san." Yuzu said with a smile even though she was in a hurry.

Karin was already at the table. She raised a hand. "Yo."

Ichigo dropped his bag on the floor beside his chair and took a seat. After breakfast he walked out the door after shouting a 'good-bye' to his sisters. His father was still asleep so Karin had to go wake him.

As he walked down the steps and stood on the sidewalk, he looked around. Then he heard someone calling him.

"Hey, Ichigo." Bella called him from the front of her house where she stood near her truck.

He turned to looked at her. "Morning, Isabella."

"Just call me Bella."

"Alright, Bella."

"Hey, do you need a ride to school?"

"I can walk."

"It's pretty far from here."

"I'm a fast runner. Gonna be my morning jog."

Bella smiled. "Come on, I'll give you a ride and show you the way to school."

"Alright." Ichigo agreed.

She smiled softly and sat in the driver's seat while he sat next to her in the passenger seat. Then the two of them drove off. Ichigo noticed the state of the truck but didn't pay much mind to it. At least the engine sounded well working.


	4. Chapter 4

For those of you who have trouble understanding at what time this fic is set, I'll explain. The time setting is between Bella's first encounter with Victoria and her two vampire friends and before the strange deaths in Seattle.

Chapter 4

The second Ichigo stepped out of Bella's truck was the second everyone turned to look, and he knew why. The least thing anyone expected was such brightness on a cloudy day such as today. The weather seemed especially sad this morning. The sky was thickly coated in dark grey clouds, and yet here came this sun shine. The Cullens had their eyes on him and the second they saw him they knew he was the one Alice saw. Alice gasped. The vampires seemed to be especially captivated by him. His spiky hair looked like it was made like that with a spray or something, or so it seemed to the human eye. The vampires though straight away knew it was natural. Though it took them a moment to realise the color was natural as well. His hair was literally the color of an orange and seemed fiery with that golden shine to it. His skin seemed to be pale in comparison to his hair and with a slightly pearly shine that only the vampires noticed. Something about those eyes seemed captivating as well. They were a light, brown-ish yellow, and so serious and filled with determination. Also... experience and wisdom? Something like that.

Rose bit her lip. "He's actually hot." She admitted out loud. Indeed, he was. He was almost as tall as Edward and had a strong build. He had a lean body with well defined, toned muscles, wide shoulders, thin waist and hips, long legs. He would probably be accepted to be a model straight away if not begged to be.

Emmett looked at her. "So what, now I'm not good enough?"

Rose smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck seductively. "No baby, you're the best. I was just stating."

Alice smiled. "He will have to run from the girls."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "The girls might give Bella a hard time since she came with him." He said as he observed the students around and read their thoughts. "They'll start rumors that she's hanging out with all the hot guys and might push that to another level."

"Well she has you to protect her." Rose said.

"Yes... But I can't always protect her. She shouldn't have come with him." Edward looked at the ginger head. Jasper's eyes turned black. He intently watched the young male.

"Jasper?" Alice asked with concern. "Is everything alright."

"His scent... It's getting to me." Jasper said lowly through softly clenched teeth and Rose and Emmett looked at each other.

"If you don't think you can control yourself then you can go home now. I can come with you." Alice put a hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"No... I'm fine." Jasper clenched his fists and hurried off to class. The other vampires looked at each other and went after him to their classes. Edward looked at Ichigo as he went with his siblings. He couldn't read his mind. There was something in the way. It didn't feel the same as Bella's, it was much weaker, but still strong enough to not let Edward into his mind.

Bella walked with Ichigo to class. She looked at his schedule. The first 2 classes he had with her and Edward. The 3rd class he had with Emmett and Rose. The fourth he had with Alice and Jasper. Then the 5th and the 6th classes he had with Bella but none of the vampires. And the last two he had with Emmett. In a way she was glad that she had him with her for most of the classes. But she was troubled by the fact that he had Jasper. She noticed how the vampires looked at him, especially Jasper. At least Alice was with him. The two of them walked into the class right after the bell rang. Bella went to take her spot. The teacher walked in right after them.

"Alright class. Today we have a new student from Japan, please introduce yourself sir." He motioned to Ichigo.

Ichigo inhaled and spoke up. "Ichigo Kurosaki." Several girls squeaked at the tone of his voice. It was deep and melodic in a way. He would probably make a very good singer if he ever wished to be one, which he didn't.

"Alright, Ichigo. Go take a seat in front of Bella and Edward." The teacher motioned and Ichigo did as he was told. In a way Bella was glad that he sat in front of her. Edward eyed him from the back. Ichigo noticed the stare and turned back. Edward everted his eyes. Bella smiled softly and gave a slight nod. Ichigo glanced at Edward and then turned back.

Bella noticed Edward's behavior and leaned closer to him and whispered. "Is everything alright?"

"It's nothing." Edward replied. He had his head turned as if looking out the window but his eyes were on Ichigo. Ichigo shifted a bit under the gaze, knowing someone was lazering two holes in him but he didn't turn.

The first two lessons went by well. His neighbor shared his books with him, but by the end of the second period Bella was getting nervous. The next period was with Jasper and Alice and she knew how Jasper would have a hard time controlling himself because of how he looked at Ichigo in the morning. She let out a sigh as she packed her things in her bag. Edward noticed the sigh but didn't say anything. Then Bella came up to Ichigo.

"Hey, I'll show you to the next class, mine is next to it." She offered with a smile.

"Oh, sure." Ichigo replied with a slight smirk. Then the two of them departed for their next classes, with Edward behind them. Alice and Jasper were walking not too far behind and Jasper was staring at Ichigo's back intently with hunger in his eyes. Edward noticed his sibling's behavior and turned back only to see him staring at Ichigo with his black eyes. He swallowed and looked at Alice who gave him a nod of understanding the situation. Edward stopped to wait till Alice and Jasper reached him. He grabbed Jasper by his arm just as he passed by, stopping him. All the while Jasper kept staring after Ichigo.

Edward whispered to him. "You need to go home."

"I said I'm fine." Jasper said with a slight growl and jerked his arm away roughly. Then he continued walking with Alice, pulling her behind him. Edward watched them hurry away, mostly Jasper. Jasper gave a slight snarl.

Ichigo walked into his class and looked for a spot. A girl from his first period came up to him. "Hey, Ichigo. Do you wanna sit with me? There's a free spot beside me." She said with a smile.

Ichigo inhaled. "Ah, sure." He followed her to her desk. A boy came into the room and noticed his girlfriend, the one who invited Ichigo to sit with her, was now 'two-timing' him. He narrowed his eyes. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes, then showed him her tongue. He let out a soft grunt and went to sit in another place, beside the girl his girlfriend once though he was 'two-timing' her with. That way he was getting back at her. She looked at him, then shrugged, which made him a bit angry. Ichigo noticed the exchange of body language between the two but didn't show much paying attention. But what was not so good in his case was that he sat in front of Alice and Jasper. Jasper narrowed his eyes at him and softly growled, his eyes going blacker. Alice nervously looked at Jasper, then at Ichigo. Jasper was ready to lunge at Ichigo and Alice ready to stop Jasper at all costs. Even if it meant throwing him out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The class started. Ichigo did his best at paying attention to the teacher but the glaring from behind was just making it that much harder. The name of the girl who invited him to sit with her in place of her boyfriend was Emma. Her boyfriend's name was Jack. She stole glances at Jack once in a while trying to see his behavior and if he was jealous, but he knew that she was doing that and was in fact making her jealous by talking to Rachel, the girl who Emma once thought Jack was two-timing her with. Emma narrowed her eyes, inside jealousy and anger built up. The teacher noticed the two chatter birds and called. "Yo, you two, go outside or save it for later. Eyes on the board now." Emma smiled at the pleasure of seeing the two get caught. Ichigo swallowed, he really was bugged by the intense gaze. Alice's eyes ran from Ichigo to Jasper.

"Jasper, honey. I think we should go and get some fresh air." Alice gently put a hand on Jasper's shoulder as she whispered to him softly. Jasper narrowed his eyes, his gaze at Ichigo intensifying and Ichigo visible shivered. Jasper could hear the heart beat in Ichigo's chest, the soft rushing of the blood in his blood vessels. He sensed the nervousness and that just made it more unbearable. He would sure find it pleasurable to scare the kid to death and then feed on him to his shrieks of pain. He wondered what the kid's blood would taste like. He could only imagine, but he sure hoped that as good as it smelled, it was even more delicious.

As the teacher turned a few times during his explanations to the class he noticed how strange, in his point of view, Jasper behaved. Jasper literally seemed to drill holes in Ichigo with his intense glare, or at least was attempting to. "Jasper, you okay, buddy?"

No reply.

"Jasper?" The teacher asked again.

Jasper's eyes shot up from Ichigo's back to the teacher. The teacher shivered a bit at the gaze pointed at him and Ichigo felt relieved for a moment. Jasper looked at the teacher, then at Ichigo. He rose from his spot and as he passed by he kept his eyes on Ichigo. "I'll go to the nurse..." He then everted his eyes from the teen and left the class fast. Alice rose from her spot and hurried after Jasper.

"Hey Alice, I didn't give you permission to leave." The teacher said to her but she still left through the door not paying a single 'middle finger' of attention to him.

Jasper sprinted fast down the hallways. He snarled, behaving like a total hungry beast now. Alice hurried after him, she was literally praying to herself that not a single human comes out on Jasper's path because if they did, it would be their last moment of life, and at the moment, Jasper didn't give a fudge about if he was seen or not. Hell, he wouldn't even care if it was sunny now, so hungry he was.

The front doors swung open as Jasper flew out of the building. They crashed hard into the walls and the sound was loud enough for all the school to hear. Alice exhaled. What good enough lie would the family have to come up with to cover Jasper's ass? He grunted and snarled as he printed through the parking lot and off the school grounds into the forest. His brain was fixed on finding an animal and fast so that he wouldn't have to make a sharp U-turn back to school and tear the ginger teen apart. thankfully, he picked up a scent of an elk that grazed its leg. He let out a growl-like huff and sprinted int he direction of the animal.

Alice lost track of Jasper for a while, but when she finally picked up his trail and found him, she came to a slow stop to find the love of her immortal life having killed a whole family of elk. The mother and the father, along with 3 children, were sucked off blood so much they became skin and bones. Jasper was growling and breathing fast through his nose as he sucked the last of the 4th child. He let the limp body drop to the ground as he panted. Jeez, he was a mess. The lower half of his face was all in blood, tips of his hair tips were soaked in blood, and the front of his shirt was all in blood, along with his hands. He turned to look at Alice. She stood there looking up at him, keeping a distance of 4 meters. She swallowed, then appeared in front of him. Standing close she looked into his eyes as she softly touched his cheeks. She pressed her forehead to his and kissed his lips softly. They took a few moments for a sweet kiss before they broke it, but stood close looking into each other's eyes.

"You have no idea how close I was to devouring him..." Jasper breathed out. "I would've ruined him beyond recognition..."

"Shh, baby. It's going to be alright." Alice calmed him with words of comfort.

"I mean... Bella was a challenge and I still find it hard to be around her, but him... God, I'll have to move away as far as possible from here... And still I won't be able to get him off my mind..."

"Jasper, honey. You'll overcome this. I know this is hard, but consider it like another endurance test. And if you pass it, you will be able to be in full control of yourself in any situation."

"God really hates me."

"Don't say that honey..." Alice planted another kiss on Jasper's lips. "Let's go home now, we can talk this over with all of us later."

Jasper gave a nod.

"Do you wanna hunt more or are you good for now?" Alice asked with concern in her eyes.

"I think I'm good for now." Jasper nodded. They took hands and went back to their house in a blur.

Back at the school:

The whole class looked for a while in silence at the open door. Then they started to whisper but then jumped in surprise once more as they heard the loud sound of the metal doors smashed against the walls. Ichigo knew something was not right with those model looking kids. They were too good-looking for humans and their skin color, hair color, and eyes seemed different from humans. He suspected them to be something else but now his suspicions were proven correct.

Edward and Bella in the next class also became aware of the situation, as well as Emmett and Rosalie on the different floor. But Edward was the first as he read Jasper's thoughts the whole time. The other two vampires became aware when they heard Jasper and Alice run down the hallways and saw them out the window later, and Bella became aware only after hearing the crash of metal against the walls. that made her jump a bit. She looked nervously at Edward. He looked back at her, then he put a comforting hand on her trembling one and stroked it with his thumb.

During lunch time Ichigo sat at the table with Bella and her friends. The Cullens sat in their usual spot. Edward spoke with Rose and Emmett quietly so that only they could hear him, but Ichigo could feel their eyes on him. _Damn, what's with them? Definitely not the kind of first day I expected to have... Though it is somewhat._ He also could feel Emma's intense gaze at him. He knew she'd be hitting on him sooner than later and that he was bound to get into trouble with her boyfriend cause she wouldn't give him a break. He couldn't exactly tell her to F off but he didn't want another waste of time in the conflict between her and her boyfriend. So he'd better tell her soon that he doesn't like her the way she likes him.

The rest of the day went by fast. After the last bell Ichigo went to the library to get his text books. On the way there he accidentally brushed shoulders with Emmett, feeling his coldness. That caught him by surprise and made him shiver, but he knew better than to turn back and look. He just kept on walking. He wanted as less freakiness as possible, if what happened earlier could be bested. Emmett stopped for a bit. He turned his head a bit and looked back. He felt something odd when he brushed shoulders with that kid. Something that definitely did not feel human.

Rosalie stopped as well. She looked at Emmett, then at Ichigo, and then at Emmett again. "What is it, hun?"

Emmett looked at Ichigo's departing back for a few more seconds before turning to proceed walking. "Nothing, just thought I felt something."

When Ichigo arrived at the library and was checking out his books, Bella came in to submit one.

"Oh, hey, Ichigo." She greeted with a smile.

"Hello Bella." He greeted back, in a calm tone.

"How was the first day?" She asked as she waited for the librarian to finish with Ichigo's books and get to her book.

"Well... Fine, I guess." Ichigo replied with a sigh.

Bella smiled a bit. "I know how that feels. Don't worry though, you'll get used to it."

Ichigo wondered what she meant by those words. Was it double meaning? Or did she mean one thing? Was it about all the attention from the girls? Or was it about the attention from the creeps? Anyway, he didn't show any sign of confusion by her words. "I guess." He replied.

"Hey, do you need a lift home?" Bella asked.

"No, my dad is picking me up today. Then I will have my own car, I just need to transfer my license." Ichigo replied.

"Oh, alright. Well if you do, tell me." Bella said. "Well, I have to go, see you."

"Bye."

Ichigo watched her walk away for a while before packing the books into his bag and leaving himself. He stood for a while on the curb near the entrance to the parking lot, checking his phone or time from time to time. He felt a familiar gaze and turned his head to see the Cullens staring at him intently from their spot of the parking lot. He looked at them for a few seconds. They didn't even evert their eyes when he did so he turned his head away. Damn, that was creepy. What were they, stalkers? Finally his father's car drove up to him. He let out a sigh of relief and opened the front passenger door and got in. He shut the door and the car drove to make a turn and drive out the exit.

"So, Ichigo, how was your first day?" Isshin asked.

"Fine." Ichigo replied.

"Where the girls crowding around you as always or are American's different." Isshin asked.

"No difference." Ichigo replied. "How was your day at work?" Ichigo looked at Isshin for a moment as he asked.

"Oh, the day went well. I met an old friend of mine." Isshin replied.

"Oh? How many friends do you actually have here?"

"Not many. And yes, Carlisle Cullen."

_Cullen..._ Ichigo thought. _He's got the same last name as those doll-faced creeps. He's probably just as good-looking as them and probably a creep too. Maybe he's their father. Probably. And I wouldn't be too surprised if he was the same kind of creep as they are._

Ichigo got out of the car once it stopped. He saw Charlie talking to Jacob and Billy as he went to his house. He didn't look for long but long enough to notice that Jacob too, had a close eye on him. What was it today? Creeper stalking prey day? He sure didn't want to be the prey but it seems his hopes were not coming true.

Isshin nodded to his neighbor and their friends in silent greeting and they nodded back.

Ichigo let his bag drop on the floor beside his desk and bed with a sigh. He then plopped down on his bed and took a moment to relax. He closed his eyes and sighed. Then he took out his phone and set an alarm to ring in an hour. He was worn out and needed a rest. He set his phone on the desk and turned on his side, closing his eyes and drifting off.

Don't forget to review~

And for those of you who like this story, I'm planning on making this one a long one ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ichigo awoke early that Saturday. He stared blankly at the wall before him for a few seconds without blinking, then closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He sat up and yawned. He looked at the time on his phone, 5 a.m. He let out another sigh. He knew he should be asleep right now but he just couldn't. He got up and went to the bathroom. once out, he did a few stretches. Then he dressed into his sports suit which was a white t-shirt, dark grey basketball shorts, a black sweatshirt, and white basketball shoes. He took his phone and headphones, then headed to the first floor and to the kitchen.

He peered into the fridge, looking at what he could drink. There was water, juice, a few sodas, milk, and his father's beer. He decided to go with juice. After downing a glass, he washed it and set it to dry. Then went outside.

He stopped in front of his house for a moment to pick out music and started his play list with Animals by Martin Garrix and Bassjackers. He put his phone in one of his pockets and started to jog. He decided to run a few laps around the neighborhood. Little did he know that a pair of eyes watched him intently from where he could not see them. The narrowed slightly from time to time, their owner changing places fast but staying well hidden.

Ichigo noticed an intent gaze upon himself. He stopped and looked around. Seeing nothing he shook the feeling off with a shrug. But soon it returned to him. He let out a huff but kept on running. A smirk crept upon the features of the secret stalker. They liked the boy. He was strong and gorgeous.

Ichigo returned to his house in an hour. He stood in front of his house catching her breath for a moment. Then he went inside. He quietly opened and closed the door, then headed back to his room. He took a shower and dressed into his sleeping clothing again, he felt like sleeping once more. He plopped down on his bed and resumed his slumber.

Ichigo woke up at 10 a.m. He yawned and stretched as he sat up. Oh that was a good sleep. He got out of bed and dressed into his regular clothing. A pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. He headed to the first floor. Yuzu was in the kitchen washing dishes, Karin was watching tv in the living room, and his father had already left to work.

"Morning, Karin. Yuzu." Ichigo greeted his sisters as he walked from the living room into the kitchen.

"Morning." Karin replied.

"Good morning, Ichi-nii." Yuzu replied as well.

"What's for breakfast?" Ichigo asked Yuzu.

"There's some omelette and rice in the fridge for you. There's also some salad left from yesterday lunch if you want." Yuzu named the food available for breakfast. Ichigo looked into the fridge, then pulled out the named foods. He first heated up the omelette and rice in the microwave, then added some salad to it and went to sit at the table in the dining room. He took his time enjoying the food, but then he got that feeling again. Like some one was watching him. He chewed slower and swallowed slowly as well as his eyes wandered slowly around the room. He wanted to know where that feeling was coming from. Was there a ghost in the house that he couldn't see? But why was he even able to feel it then? Didn't he lose all of his powers after the Winter War? At least he was sure he did and so were the Soul Reapers... The last time he checked.

Karin called from the living room. "Ichi-nii, there's an anime con in Seattle this weekend. Can you come with us for one day?"

"It's a day's ride, Karin." Ichigo replied.

"You have 3 days of break next week."

"I do?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"Dad looked at your school's calendar when we talked to him about the anime con."

"Oh... Well let me finish eating my breakfast, then I'll go and look for myself, and then we'll decide what to do. I'm getting my car tomorrow."

"Okay." Karin returned to watching the tv. Ichigo finished his food and went into the kitchen to wash his plate.

Yuzu took his plate. "I'll wash it for you, Ichi-nii."

"Thank you, Yuzu." Ichigo thanked.

"No biggie." Yuzu said with a smile. Ichigo patted her head and went back up to his room. He sat at his desk and turned on his computer. Once it was on he went and checked his school's calendar. Indeed, he did have a break from Monday to Wednesday. How convenient, he has more time to get used to this country. Then he checked his e-mail. There were mails from Chad, Orihime, Keigo, and Tatsuki. He let out a sigh. Deep inside he was hoping that by some weird chance he'd have a mail from Renji or Rukia if not both. Or any of the Soul Reapers! He felt left out, which is what it was. His powers were gone and he said his good-beys. He was no longer the Substitute Soul Reaper that he once was, he was a normal human now. He replied to his friends' mails and decided to start on the homework that was assigned. Surprisingly it was easy. He heard that the American system was easier than the Japanese but he didn't think it was that easy. He finished all of his assigned home work in 5 hours. Taking only one break for lunch. Once he was finished, he stretched and sat there for a moment, making sure he had done everything, he had. So he packed his things into his bag and sat there for a moment in his chair staring up at the ceiling. He wondered how Renji and Rukia were right now. Then he looked down for a few seconds before his phone rang. He looked at it, it was his father.

"Yeah?" Ichigo answered the call.

"Hello Ichigo." Isshin greeted. "Your licence have been translated and rolled into the American system. I have them now. If you would come to the hospital and bring me lunch which I forgot in the fridge, I would give them to you."

"Alright." Ichigo agreed.

"You know where the hospital is, right?" Isshin asked.

"Yeah, I remember the way." Ichigo replied.

"Alright, I'm waiting for you, son." Isshin said.

"Bye." Ichigo hung up. He checked something on his phone after finishing the call, then set his phone on his desk and got up and started to dress. He put on a pair of tight dark blue jeans, his black high tops, a navy blue button shirt with rolled up sleeves and thin black crisscrossing lines, and a black leather jacket. He then went down to the first floor. "Oi, Yuzu. Dad said he left his lunch in the fridge."

"Oh, yes. It's there, on the top shelf." Yuzu called back from the living room.

Ichigo came into the kitchen and opened the fridge. It didn't take long for his eyes to find what there were looking for. A paper bag with a plastic container inside and a bottle of water along with chopsticks. He grabbed the bag and closed the fridge. "I'm going." He said before walking out the door and closing it.

"Take care, Ichi-nii." Karin called back from the living room. She and Yuzu were playing a board game.

Ichigo walked down the streets to the hospital. He didn't have that uneasy feeling of being watched anymore. Though secretly he was, but by a different being this time. Jacob was silently following Ichigo, keeping a distance but not losing him out of sight. He stopped when he saw Ichigo enter the hospital. He narrowed his eyes and waited for a bit. He had an excuse to cover for himself if he was spotted by Carlisle or any of his children: his grandfather needed medicine and he came for it. He came inside and went to the front desk. There he told a nurse he came for his grandfather's medicine. She asked his name and he told her. She told him to wait and got up and left. He looked to the side and saw Ichigo with his father and... Carlisle. Ichigo had handed Isshin his forgotten lunch and his father used the chance to introduce Ichigo to his friend. Carlisle seemed to act his usual polite and softly smiling self. Though he was a bit hesitant for a moment when Ichigo offered a handshake. Jacob smirked. Then Isshin spotted Jacob he raised a hand in greeting. Ichigo turned to look at Jacob and Carlisle moved his eyes to look at the teen as well. Jacob nodded to Isshin and Ichigo, but took a moment before nodding to Carlisle. Carlisle also took a moment before returning the nod. Ichigo was observant about the way the two greeted each other. There was tension between them, he wondered why.

Ichigo left the hospital. He stood for a moment outside in front of it and looked at his hand. Carlisle's hand was as cold as Emmett when Ichigo brushed against him the day before. He wondered why. And something about that paleness, all the Cullens he seen so far were very pale, too pale in fact to be healthy humans. But after all that happened yesterday between him and the Cullens he suspected that they weren't really human.

Jacob walked out of the hospital. He paused a moment when he saw Ichigo. Then he walked up to him. "Yo, what's up?" He greeted the other teen.

"Nothing much, you?" Ichigo replied. He put his hand in the pocket of his jeans and looked at Jacob as he spoke.

"Had to get medicine for my grandfather." Jacob said. He had a small bag in his right hand.

"Is he all right?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, just needs to take his medication from time to time." Jacob replied. "You heading home now?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm heading to Bella's. Wanna walk together?"

"Sure." The two of them started walking.

"So how long does your father know Dr. Cullen?"

"He told me he met him a year ago when he was on a meeting here in Washington."

"Ah, I see."

"You know the Cullens?"

Jacob took a moment to reply. "Yeah... A bit."

Ichigo noticed the teen taking a moment to pick out the right words for an answer. As if careful about what he said. "Tell me... What's up with their kids?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well... I don't mean to be rude but... Yesterday they've been kind of strange."

"Strange?"

"Yeah."

"How so?"

"Well, they always seemed to stare at me, like watching me closely. And that Jasper kid seemed to be drilling holes in my back with his glare and then abruptly left. The Edward guy seemed to watch me with suspicion. The other two, the bulky guy and... What was her name...Rose I think, yeah Rose. The seemed to be whispering a lot."

"Yeah, they do that. They're not really known for being good at communication." Jacob explained. _So he noticed. Heh...Vamps, you got yourself into deep shit. If Jasper loses control we'll have all the right to kill you on the spot...Just you wait!_

"I see. But are they always that creepy?"

"Not always like that, but they are creepy." Jacob said with a slight chuckle. "I wouldn't recommend you to get too close to them."

"Bella seems to be on good terms with one of them."

"Yeah, well she seems to be like their cup of tea."

"I see." The two teens have already arrived near the houses they were headed to. "Well see ya around." Ichigo said before heading into his house.

"You too." Jacob then went into Bella's house.

Ichigo closed the door behind him. Karin was no longer in her room and Yuzu was in the kitchen trying out some new recipes from the internet.

"Welcome back, Ichi-nii." Yuzu greeted him.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied.

"How's dad?" Yuzu asked.

"He's fine. Introduced me to a friend of his."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"He knows so many people here."

"Seems so."

"I'm trying out a strawberry pie, wanna have some later?"

"Ah...Sure." Ichigo agreed. _Strawberry pie... Great._

Ichigo went up to his room and closed the door. He took off his jacket and sat down at his desk. He took his licence out of his pocket and looked at them. Finally he'd put them to use. And his car was awesome. It was a black Lamborghini Murciélago. He wondered where his father got the money to buy that beast but he'll probably have to sleep in the garage or handcuff himself to the car so that he'd be able to keep an eye on it the whole time.

Later that day at the Cullens' house:

The whole Cullen family was gathered in the living room. They all contributed what they had observed and to what conclusions they came from the observations of Kurosaki Ichigo.

"From what we observed at school, he seems to be a normal teenager. He isn't very talkative and seems to be good with the material presented in classes, also very sportive. The girls seem to be eyeing him with interest, it's understandable why. He attracts much attention with his hair and the aura around him. Not only the females. The males are reacting as well. Some seem to be looking at him like at a rival since their girlfriends react to him. Others are simply looking for trouble and they seem to find him perfect for it. But there is something disturbing about him that we noticed. For one, I cannot read his thoughts." At that Carlisle seemed to be especially at attention. He exchanged looks with Esmé, then looked at Edward again. Edward continued. "The block is not as strong as Bella's, but it's strong enough to keep me out. It feels like a barrier, a weakened barrier but still a strong one. And it also feels like there is something that doesn't want me to get into his mind. As weird as it sounds... I feel like there is something inside of him."

"And his smell... It is too strong. All of the humans in the school put together wouldn't be able to over power his scent." Said Jasper.

"I'm surprised you're still here." Emmett teased.

"Emmett!" Rose elbowed him in the side a bit, Jasper narrowed his eyes and glared at him, Alice gave him a 'really?' look.

"What I seemed to notice during the day is his observing about his surroundings. He is very careful and observant. He offered me a handshake and I think it was not simply out of politeness." Said Carlisle.

"More like checking your temperature?" Esmé asked.

"Yes." Carlisle replied.

"I remember brushing arms against him yesterday in the hallway. I think he felt my temperature at that time and I think he took it into consideration due to everything that happened." Emmett said. "And also I felt something as well. It was a weird feeling, I don't know how to describe it... Like something rushed through me... Like a shiver, but not completely."

"I think he is already suspecting us in not being human if not already knowing that we are vampires." Said Carlisle. "And also something about how he observed when Jacob and I greeted each other. We greeted each other with hesitant nods... And he seemed to watch us closely."

"You think he might've asked Jacob questions about us on his way home?" Rose asked.

"He might've." Carlisle replied.

"Great, now we have the mutts getting another reason to hunt us." Emmett was getting agitated. "This is all because you couldn't keep your nipples calm." He pointed at Jasper.

Jasper rose. "You wanna take this outside?"

"Sure, why not." Emmett agreed. The two vampires stood dangerously close to each other.

"Alright, break it up you two." Alice stood up and pulled them apart. They glared at each other for a while before sitting back down at the spots.

"I think we should be especially careful with him and we need to find out what he is before he finds out what we are." Edward said. "Not knowing him might've prove to be very dangerous."

"I agree." Carlisle agreed. "So let's each try to find out everything we can about him and his family and try to stay off the werewolf radar." With that said, the Cullens each departed to tend to their own business.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't forget to review!

Chapter 7

Early Sunday morning at the werewolf pack gathering:

Jacob was telling his pack what he observed so far, to add to what he observed and what conclusion he came to during the dinner at Bella's house. "From what I saw yesterday, he seems to be a normal teenager. But it's whether he is normal and doesn't know what he is, or he's a good actor. When I listened to his heartbeat while talking it didn't jump even once and didn't speed up from nervousness, he was completely calm. His father though seems to be acquainted with Carlisle Cullen for a year now. They first met when Isshin Kurosaki went to a meeting in Washington a year ago. They seem to b eon good terms. All of his family seems normal except for Ichigo. There is something about his aura. It doesn't feel human, too strong to be human. Human auras don't show emotions so distinctly."

"So what could you make out?" Sam asked, with crossed arms.

"He distinctly shows emotions of pain and gloom. One of the reasons I am sure his whatever happened to his mother. The whole family was under tension when the topic was brought up. They all seemed sad and uneasy, but Ichigo most of all. Also not only that, something recent had happened which causes him to feel down. But he also expresses emotions of love and care toward his family. He is very protective of them, especially his sisters." Jacob explained. "As I said, we all know that human auras don't show human emotions that way. There is something more to his aura. Something evil and extremely powerful. But it seems to be currently weakened, though if I felt it then the Cullens are aware for sure."

"What was that evil you spoke of?" Leah asked.

"It feels like there is someone totally different with him, but at the same time very alike." Jacob answered.

"Like double personality? Is he bipolar?" Seth asked.

"I'm no so sure, but that maybe the case. Anyway, at moments which were especially touchy like having to do with his hair or his mother, he seemed to tense." Jacob said. "As if trying to keep something in check."

"Alright, by what we heard so far he seems to be dangerous and doesn't know about it or knows but has a hard time keeping that side in control." Sam spoke up. "We need to find out what he is and about his family as soon as possible because it is most likely that the Cullens are doing the same, we can't be left behind... Not by those wretched vamps." Everyone seemed to tense and scowl at the mention of the unwanted creatures. Then they were excused. Sam walked with Jacob for a bit. "I want you to keep an eye on him. Don't get too suspicious, but find out what you can." He whispered.

Jacob gave him a nod and then all of them went each their own way.

A few hours later that same morning:

The Kurosaki family had eaten their breakfast. The car had been delivered to their house yesterday evening. Ichigo spent a while looking it over, drove a few times round the neighborhood to get a feel of it. It could be described with only one word: AWESOME!

After breakfast Yuzu took a moment to clean the table and wash the dishes. Karin had brought her bag and her sister's to the door. Ichigo came down the stair with his own over his shoulder. Isshin was outside talking to Charlie. Charlie's attention was caught by the expensive car and he was simply making sure that Ichigo was driving safely, especially with two younger sisters on board.

"Are we ready?" Ichigo called as he stood near the door, having picked up his sister's bags.

"Just a moment, Ichi-nii." Yuzu called. Karin had already walked up to the door with her brother, ready to go. In a few moments Yuzu came out of her room and rushed down the stairs. "Now we're ready." She said with a slight huff from hurrying.

Ichigo opened the door and stepped aside letting his sisters through first. Then came out himself and shut the door. He went to his car and pressed a button on the distance control on his keys to open the trunk. Then he put the bags into the trunk and closed it. He opened the right back door for his sisters to get into the back seat. Once they were in, he closed the door and went to sit in the driver's seat, but not before returning Charlie's nod of greeting. He waved a bit to his father. He buckled up and turned to look at his sisters. "Have you buckled up, ladies?"

"Yes, Ichi-nii." Yuzu said with a giggle.

Ichigo adjusted his rearview mirror, then started the car. He slowly drove onto the road. His sisters waved to their father and Charlie before Ichigo made a turn and drove off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The three Kurosaki siblings arrived in Seattle at 7 p.m. that same day they left. With the map that Ichigo got from Charlie and by going on the fast lane, they saved a lot of time. Now they drove up to a motel. Ichigo got out of the car while his sisters stayed in the car waiting for him. He went into the motel and to the front desk, booking a room with two beds. His sisters would sleep on one together and he would on the other. They had already discussed that earlier. Then he returned to his car, he opened the door for his sisters to get out, then went to open the trunk. He handed his sisters their bags and grabbed his own, then he closed the trunk and then the car. He checked that it was closed, then looked over it for a bit, and then went to their booked room with his sisters. Luckily the room's windows went out on the parking lot where he could see his car.

The three walked into their room. They took a few moments to look around, then put their bags on their beds. Ichigo sighed and popped down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a bit, then sat up and turned on the tv. Then he looked at his sisters. It's soon time for bed. Go take your showers, I'll get the dinner ready.

Yuzu was the first to go into the bathroom to shower, then Karin. While his sisters were getting ready for bed, Ichigo heated their dinner in the microwave. For dinner they had curry. Once Karin was out, the three sat at the small round table and ate.

Once they were finished with their food, Yuzu got up to wash their plastic containers and spoons. Ichigo went into the shower.

Ichigo stood there for a while with his head up and eyes closed, letting the water fall on his face and flow down his body. He then hung his head and opened his eyes as he looked down at the white tub. Again he had that feeling of being watched, but how? There was one small window in the bathroom with barely see-through glass. But the gaze was the same one as on Saturday morning during his jog. He sighed and turned off the water. He stepped out of the tub and took a towel and started drying himself. A pair of red eyes watched him closely. They narrowed a few times as their owner kept on stalking the 'unsuspecting' prey.

Ichigo put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and walked out of the bathroom, his sisters already in their bed and softly snoring. He smirked a bit. Then he went to lay down on his own bed. He laid on his side, staring out the far window of the room outside at the dark street. He sighed and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Monday morning in Forks:

Jacob found out from Bella that Ichigo and his sisters left to Seattle to some event there. When he was walking down the street he stopped as he smelled a familiar yet different scent. It belonged to a vampire, but not the one from Forks. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion and followed the scent. It lead him into the forest and finally to the cliff where he and his pack were jumping off into the see a few times. He narrowed his eyes. Somehow he felt it was someone from Seattle and someone who had to do with the strange deaths there. But what were they doing here? Whoever they were, they were gone now, back in Seattle, or where ever they were. But he went to report to his pack.

Later that same morning in Seattle now:

Ichigo and his sisters were at the anime con. Yuzu put on her Sailor Moon costume while Karin put on her Mikasa Ackerman costume. Ichigo put on nothing, he was simply an escort. He stayed near his sisters keeping a close eye on them but stayed out of the photos when other cosplayers took pictures together with them in different stances. He had to admit that the costumes and the characters overall did match his sisters, in personalities at least.

But he got a bit suspicious when a certain Akatsuki Kain cosplayer walked up to his sisters for a photo. The guy wasn't Japanese, but that's not what mattered. His costume and ginger wig were not what was strange either. It was his pale skin color and deep blood-red eyes. Those were not fake at all, at least the skin color Ichigo knew for sure. Though the guy's eyes were different from the Cullens', the skin color was the same. Yuzu shivered and Karin eyed the stranger for a moment when he hugged them a bit for a photo.

_His skin is cold..._ Ichigo thought as he saw his sisters' reactions. When the stranger was about to leave, he looked at Ichigo with a smirk. Then he said his good byes to the two sweet girls, even kissed Yuzu's hand. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. He watched the stranger leave, then he walked up to his sisters. He put his hands on their shoulders. "Enough for today." Ichigo said as he watched the stranger until he was out of his sight.

"But Ichi-nii, we just came~" Yuzu whined.

"Yeah, let us have some fun." Karin supported her sister.

"Just listen to me and come with me." Ichigo said.

"Is something wrong?" Yuzu asked with concern.

"Not sure, but we better go before it goes wrong." Ichigo answered. Then the three of them left, but not after getting all their photos that the two sisters took.

Later that same day in Seattle:

After leaving the convention and since there were still some hours of day light ahead, the three siblings decided to walk around town and make some memories of it. They returned to the motel at sunset. The two girls were worn out from the convention and walking around town. They took a moment to sit and rest. Ichigo looked at his phone, there was a message from his father. It said to buy some souvenirs for him from Seattle.

Ichigo sighed. "I need to go out for a bit. You two stay here. Take off your costumes and eat your dinner. If I won't be back by 8 go to bed without me."

"Is everything alright, Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked.

"Dad wants me to get him a few souvenirs." Ichigo said with annoyance present in his voice.

"Careful on your way." Karin warned.

"Yeah." He ruffled Karin's hair a bit to which she pouted and stuck her tongue out at him. "Well I'm going." Ichigo said as he walked out the door.

"Stay safe, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu called before he closed the door.

Ichigo went to his car. He opened the door and sat inside, then closed the door. He looked at the time, 7 p.m. He let out another sigh. He checked the money in his wallet, there was enough for a t-shirt with something having to do with Seattle on it and a small figure of something. He started his car and then drove off into town. He had to do it right now because they planned to leave early the next morning because it takes a while to ride back and God knows how long it will take them this time.

He drove around for a bit until he found what he was looking for. Unfortunately the only available parking spots were a few blocks away. He parked his car and stepped out of it. He locked the doors and went down the street to the souvenir shop. It took him 10 minutes to reach it. He came in and looked at what was there. He decided to buy a t-shirt with the Seattle Space Needle and a magnet with the Seattle Seahawks logo. He knew dad liked that team.

When he was walking back it was already very dark and no one was out on the streets. Suddenly he felt that same feeling of being watched again. He inhaled and exhaled, walking and being on alert. All of a sudden something crashed into him from his left and sent him flying into an alley which was on his left. But he didn't see or hear anyone approaching.

He crashed into a large trash container, the impact was so large he bent the metal a bit. He shook his head with a groan and was getting up on his feet when someone grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and lifted him up against a building wall. As he looked down the recognized the face. He thought the guy at the comic con was seeming familiar, but now without that costume and wig, he knew who it was. It was Riley Biers, the guy who he heard from Charlie had disappeared a while back. He still had that pale skin and blood-red eyes. Ichigo was sure, this guy was not human!

Riley snarled at him, then started to chuckle. Ichigo scowled and kicked Riley away with his knee to Riley's chest. The force of the impact was great enough to catch the vampire by surprise and send him stumbling back to the other building's wall in the alley. He stood leaning down a bit, holding onto the wall with his right hand to keep from falling and his left hand was on his chest. He took a moment to realise the strength, then his eyes shot to Ichigo who was in a fighting stance. He smiled. "You got some fight in you... Good." He stood up straight and lunged at Ichigo with his fist.

Ichigo was expecting a fist to the face and was getting ready to evade it when Riley bent down and swapped him off his feet with his right leg. Ichigo fell to the ground. Riley aimed for Ichigo's head but Ichigo rolled away in time to avoid the punch. Riley's fist hit the concrete, leaving a crater from the hard punch. Ichigo was on his feet in no time. He kicked Riley in the gut but Riley wasn't so surprised by the attack and caught Ichigo's foot. Ichigo's eyes widened and Riley's smile grew.

Riley twisted Ichigo's foot making the teen twist in the air and sent him spinning into the wall he was crashed into himself recently. Ichigo crashed into the wall with his back and fell to the ground on his front. His ankle was twisted but not broken. Riley walked to him. "You know," He crouched down and when Ichigo tried to get up, he put his right knee on the teen's back to keep him down. "I never expected a human to fight me back. But then again," He leaned down to whisper into Ichigo's ear. "You're not really human, are you?"

Ichigo grunted in response, teeth clenched.

Riley chuckled at such a response. Then he asked. "So what are you? Tell me."

Ichigo smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Riley's smile turned into a scowl. He gripped Ichigo's hair earning a loud groan and smashed Ichigo's forehead into the concrete hard, giving the teen quiet a concussion. Then Riley got up seeing as Ichigo appeared to be unable to fight back now. "Join me, Ichigo. Join my army of immortals or die..." He smirked. "No, you know what I'll do? I'll let my newborns shred your family in front of you and then I will fill your last moments of life with even more agony as you turn into one of us."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

Riley chuckled. "So better join me and not resist to that your sisters and father get to live."

"Like Hell I will!" Ichigo grabbed Riley's ankle and pulled it full force making the vampire fall back hard on the concrete. He then jumped on Riley and started punching his face.

Riley received the beating for quite a while until it stopped for bit. He looked up and smirked at the panting, worn out, and beat up Ichigo. He vanished from Ichigo and in that same moment Ichigo was being held up by the back of his neck. "That was a bad decision, my friend."

"I am not your friend!" Ichigo turned in Riley's grip, no matter how it hurt he still managed, and gripped Riley's arm, twisting his shoulder a bit.

Riley let out a scream of pain as his shoulder cracked. He growled and was about to attack Ichigo from behind again, this time was planning to make his fist go through the teen's back and out of his chest, destroying his heart, but Ichigo turned into time to plant an elbow into Riley's throat. Riley's eyes widened. He gasped and leaned down as he held his damaged throat.

Ichigo used this chance to run. No matter how his ankle hurt he still ran as fast as he could.

Riley stayed there, gasping for air. Ichigo had crushed the cartilage on his trachea. Riley took a moment for his throat and shoulder to heal. Once it was healed, he leaned up straight, a scowl on his face, hatred in his eyes. He loathed the teen who had enough strength to do this to him. He could've killed him, if he hadn't used the chance to run. But then Riley smirked, he sure wanted Ichigo in his coven, he'd make a perfect killer machine. Then Riley ran off in a blur.

All the while, Demetri stood on a roof of a building across from the two buildings in the alley between which Ichigo fought with Riley. He now was sure of two things. One, Riley was behind the killings in Seattle, and two, Ichigo had to be watched. Demetri watched as Ichigo sped down the street to his car. He quickly got in, started his car, and drove off fast. Demetri smirked, then turned and left the building's roof.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri stood on the rooftop of a building next to an abandoned warehouse. The warehouse's roof was broken and the slaughter within was fully revealed to them. The newborns inside were too busy and inexperienced to even think that someone other than their leader could be watching them.

Riley walked back and forth eyeing the events. Sometimes he stopped a few newborns to tell them of how more controlled they had to be and why. Other than that, he was rather pleased.

Jane spoke, keeping her eyes on the feast to which the Volturi have not been invited. "So these are the pranksters… And those are their leaders." The Volturi turned their eyes to look at the redhead puppeteer and her puppet at her side. "And what were you saying about that human in the alley with Riley before?"

"Much to my surprise, the human got away with his life and in one piece." Demetri answered. "He got quite a beating but he managed to harm Riley as well. If he stayed he could've easily killed him, but he instead chose to run."

"Interesting…" Jane said. Indeed she was interested.

"We should report this." Said Felix.

"No, we can't." Jane said.

"Why? We need our masters to know so that they can make a decision." Felix said.

"We can't. Alice will know our masters' decisions… We have to make those decisions for them right now." Jane said. With that she turned and walked away, followed by her companions. "After we have dealt with this, we need to keep an eye on that human."

The door pushed open to show a panting with exhaustion and stress Ichigo. The slam of the door handle against the wall awoke the two sleeping sisters. Yuzu gasped at the sight and teared up. Karin quickly got up and ran to Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" She took his right arm and put it around herself, putting a hand around his waist and helped him walk to his own bed.

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu rushed to him, there were tears in her eyes and she sniffled.

"Close…The door…" Ichigo breathed out. Karin quickly ran and closed the door, then rushed back to his side.

"What happened?" Karin asked with concern.

Ichigo panted. He slowly reached into his jacket and pulled out some wrapped in a white bag. Yuzu took it and unwrapped it, then slowly withdrew a dark blue t-shirt with a picture of the Seattle Space Needle. A look of confusion appeared on the girls' faces. The looked at each other, then at their brother. "Dad's suvenier… That's what happened." Ichigo fell back on his bed, eyes closing, his breathing slight getting softer. Karin went to the phone and was about to dial their father but Ichigo spoke up stopping her. "Don't."

Karin looked at him. "Why?"

"Just don't." He breathed out.

"Ichi-nii, you need help!" Yuzu moved to sit behind him.

"Please… Just don't." Ichigo exhaled. The two sisters looked at each other, then at their brother.

A little while later, same night:

Ichigo having taking an hour of rest, woke up and was now wrapping his twisted ankle to keep it from moving to much under his weight. In the meantime, Karin and Yuzu were packing their things along with their brother's.

Yuzu came up to Ichigo. She had a cup of black tea in her hands. "Here… Have some tea." She offered him in a low tone. It sounded like she would break out in tears again.

Ichigo looked up at her from his ankle. He took the cup and drank the tea. "Thank you, Yuzu."

"Oh brother!" Yuzu broke out in tears again. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug but then pulled away in fear of hurting him. "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, Yuzu." Ichigo pulled her into a soft hug. They stayed like that for a little while, then Yuzu patted his head. He smiled in return which made her smile as well. She took the cup and went to wash it in the sink. Ichigo finished wrapping his ankle. Once finished with the man injury, he got up and carefully trudged to the bathroom to tend to his other wounds which were bruises and scratches. He hissed and winced from time to time at the pain but still fought it. Once finished taking care of his wounds, he walked out. His sisters had finished preparing all of their things. He smiled. He patted both of their head, then went to put on his shirt and jacket. "Let's go." He opened the door for them to walk out and then walked out as well. He left the key inside the open room for the cleaner to find it and take it to the reception in the morning since he and his sisters would be leaving in the morning any way, but before they planned to leave a few hours later.

He opened the car, put the bags into the trunk, made sure his sisters buckled up, then sat in his own seat, buckled up as well, and then drove off. He drove faster this time. He had only one thing on his mind, get his sisters to their home safely. Moving to his country wasn't a good idea after all. He knew it! His sister sat silently, looking out the windows at the passing by surroundings.

They took a few breaks during their drive to check up on Ichigo's wounds but nothing more other than that really.

They arrived to Forks on Tuesday, at 4 p.m. Ichigo's car sped down the street, made a sharp turn and stopped abruptly in front of their garage. Thankfully Charlie was not at home, he was in his office. But Bella and Edward came to the window to the sharp sound of tires and breaks to see what was going on. They saw how fast Ichigo got out of his seat, opened the door for his sisters to get out, took the bags from the trunks, closed the trunk and the doors, and hurried his sisters into their house.

"We need to call dad!" Karin demanded.

"Not now, Karin." Ichigo said. He was stressed. He was afraid something might happen to his sisters and he wouldn't be in any condition to defend them.

"But why?" Karin still demanded.

"Karin, just don't!"

"What is even going on?" Karin was on edge too. "You come late, barely alive, and you refuse to tell anything and call the police or the doctors, much less our own father!"

Ichigo sighed and crouched to be at eye level with Karin. He put his hands gently on the shoulders of the panting with emotional outburst girl. "Karin… Listen. I know only one thing for sure. This country isn't safe… But we can't put dad on edge right now. Recently…Something happened which had a very big impact on him… He finally has a chance to relax a little."

Karin sobbed. She leaned forward and gently hugged her brother. "Isn't Japan the same?"

Ichigo gently patted her back. "Not like this."

Karin pulled back and looked at him. "So what do we do right now?"

"We just stay home and when we go out, try to be as careful as possible." Ichigo said, looking at her. "Alright?"

"Alright." Karin agreed with a nod and a sob.

Yuzu looked between the two. "I'll… Make us something to eat." She then hurried into the kitchen but Ichigo's words stopped her.

"Yuzu, no. Take a shower and change first… We're not that hungry." Ichigo said.

Yuzu turned and looked at him. There were tears in her eyes, but she nodded. She took her bag and went into her room.

"Wait… Yuzu." Karin picked her own bag up and went after her sister. Their rooms were next to each other.

Yuzu came into her room and let her bag drop on the floor. She was no crying. Karin dropped her bag in her room's doorway and then came into her sister's room.

"Yuzu," Karin walked up to her. She hugged her gently. "I know you are trying to do your best, but please take care of yourself as well."

"I know… I'm just so worried…" Yuzu sobbed. "Ichi-nii always protects us and always gets hurt."

"It's going to be all right, Yuzu." Karin comforted her with words and patted the back of her head as she did.

Edward stood in silence the whole time near the window, looking down at nothing really as he intently listened to the shouts inside and the thoughts of the two sisters since he couldn't read Ichigo's mind.

"Is something wrong?" Bella looked at him with concern.

"He was attacked… Most likely by one of Victoria's underlings…" Edward spoke.

Bella was silent. She drew back a bit. Edward turned to look at her. He turned with her back to him and put her hand on her head. "My God…" She breathed out.

"Bella? Bella!" Edward pulled her into a hug.

"Because of me… because of me he could've died!" Bella sobbed into Edward's chest as he held her close, comforting her.

Ichigo came into his room and closed the door. He dropped his bag on the floor, then went into his bathroom. He undressed, his muscles aching as he moved them. Then he slowly began to take off his bandages and band aids. He took a moment to look at himself in the mirror. Not a spot was left on him. He turned this and that way to look at himself at different angles. He then moved his previously hurt ankle, it didn't hurt a bit. His muscles were just sore. He removed all of his clothing and climbed into the tub to wash.

He exited his bathroom and dressed into a pair of jeans shorts, navy blue moccasins, and his navy blue buttoned shirt. He put the rest of his clothing into the laundry bin in his bathroom. Then he walked outside to take a look at his car.

Bella was in the bathroom washing her face and blowing her nose. Edward was standing near the same window and was about to walk away from it when his attention was caught by Ichigo again. He stopped and looked at him. His eyes widened a bit. Before he saw Ichigo all in bandages and band aids, and he swore he sensed a lot of muscle pain from the injuries on his body as well as seen Ichigo limping, but now the lad was all right. He was walking normally, there wasn't a single mark on him left from the injuries. All that Edward could make out judging by the tension of his muscles was that he was simply sore. How?

Ichigo looked over his car, making sure there were no scratched or other marks on it. Once having made sure it was looking as brand new as it was, he started to head back inside but stopped from feeling a gaze on himself. He moved his eyes to look up to Bella's window, he swore the gaze came from there, but there was no one. He narrowed his eyes and went into his house.

Edward had moved away in time to not be spotted, though he knew that Ichigo was not a fool and considering what he had been through he knew he was being watched. Bella came out from the bathroom, she looked at Edward.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

Edward looked at her, then gave her a slight nod. "Yes." He looked out the window again, then looked at Bella. "Listen, I have to go now." He walked to the door.

"Wh-what? Where?" Bella asked.

"There is something I have to talk to Carlisle about."

"Is it about Ichigo?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell him."

"No. Not yet as least."

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

"I see…"

"Listen, Bella…" Edward appeared in front of her and cupped his cheek with his hand. "We don't know what he is or what his goal is here, so please don't get too close to him."

She gave a nod for an answer of understanding.

Edward kissed Bella's forehead and disappeared. She sighed and plopped down on her bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It's been a few days now. Ichigo pretended to act normal, but he was highly aware of the intense gazes following him around all the time. The only periods where he could relax were 5th and 6th where he had Bella and none of the Cullens. Jasper seemed to be a little more relaxed but still eyed Ichigo with black eyes. More and more girls seemed gathered confidence to approach him and talk to him. A few even invited him for a date, which he politely refused. And more and more guys were glaring at him. Well... He was already used to such treatment. Many sports team captains approached him asking him to join their teams, some even competed between each other for having him on their team, due to his high level of performance in P.E. He was second best after Emmett. At least that was the only Cullen in his P.E. class and top student. Some were even making bets who would best the other in speed even for regular speed tests. But for the Cullens the main event seemed to be nearing, Victoria's arrival with her army.

Ichigo, once taking a jog through the woods witnessed a scene he least expected in his life. Before then, he thought werewolves were just a myth. He saw Jacob and a few others who seemed to be native Americans, change into giant wolves. He stayed at a distance where he could barely see them, his awareness raised high. He also kept the same distance we he saw them and the Cullens training. What he witnessed was enough to conclude that they were getting ready for something big. And then the next day he over heard something about Seattle and some Victoria and some army of newborn vampires. Now it made sense. Riley who attacked him in Seattle was urging him to join this Victoria's army. He didn't know why, but he was somehow sure it had to do with Bella. The way Edward was always protective of her. So if the Cullens were attacked, they'd have to make sure Bella was safe because she seemed to be dear to them, well mostly Edward, because their enemy could use Bella for their benefit against the Cullens.

Ichigo came home from school. Today his father would be staying at work late and his sisters were staying after school. Perfect. He had two hours before he had to go and pick up his sisters from their school. So he decided to use this chance to look over the secret storage of weapons that his father had for longer than Ichigo lived.

He went into the basement of the house and searched it thoroughly. He found a few wooden boxes which when he opened he discovered to contain many sorts of guns, katana swords, both long and short, bows and crossbows and arrows, daggers and kunai knives and shurikens, all sorts of things. He wondered why his father had them, but the first time he discovered these were when he was 11. He didn't know whether his father knew he discovered the weapons or not, but at least his father never seemed to show that he did. They were kept in the basement at their old house, so he assumed they'd be kept in the basement of this house as well, and he was right. By what he had gathered, the Cullens and the werewolves were expecting this Victoria with her newborn army tomorrow.

He picked out a few shurikens, kunai knives, daggers, two short katanas and six longer ones, a cross-bow and a few arrows, and electrical shocker, two guns with bullets, a few smoke grenades, and tear gas cans. He looked at his gathered weapons. Were these good enough to kill even one newborn? From what he over heard, newborns were stronger because of the human blood in their veins. He didn't know why he was allowed to overhear that? And why didn't the Cullens and the werewolves catch him when he stalked them that time in the forest? Where they testing him and wanted to know how he'd react to the information? Nevertheless, he behave like he didn't pay any attention to what he found out and acted normal, when on the inside something totally different was happening.

He used the remaining hour and a half he had to try out several of his weapons. Get a feel of them, check if they were good, if they worked properly. Everything seemed fine. He decided he'd sharpen the blades sometime later, just in case. Then he got a two pouches which he assumed were for holding smaller weapons and would be attacked to the belt. Also he got the katana sheaths as well as ones for daggers which would be strapped to legs or arms, and the leather gun holders which would be strapped to the legs. As he took another look over the things he gathered, he decided that he would need something to cover his face with. Surely his scent would be recognized by a few, but still he didn't want those who did know him to see him in the face.

His phone rung, it was Karin. He answered the call. "Yes?"

"Ichi-nii, are you coming to get us?" Karin asked.

"Yes, I'll be right there, wait 15 minutes." Ichigo replied.

"Alright." Karin hung up.

Ichigo took a moment to think, then he covered everything up in the basement so it would look like nothing was touched, then he moved all the things he gathered to his room and hid them in his closet. He then went outside, sat in his car, and drove off to pick up Karin and Yuzu.

He got his sisters back home and went back up to his room. He searched his closet and found only a few things which he was looking for. Okay, so he got some of his attire for tomorrow. Black jeans, a leather belt, black grinder boots to the knees, leather gloves, a black shirt, and a black leather jacket. But he still didn't have a mask. So he snuck carefully down to the first floor and into the basement, making sure his sisters didn't hear or see him. Okay, he pulled that one off. He quietly searched again. Aha! He found what he was looking for. It was better than what he expected. He found a black cape which seemed to be light by very water proof. It also had a large hood. He tried it on and when he pulled the hood down, not even all the way, his head was completely covered up to the middle of his chest. Hmm... He didn't know how he'd be able to see like that but he still wanted the cape. And another thing... He had no idea why his father had it but he did. It was a black tengu mask. He took the mask and the cape, folded the cape around the mask and snuck out of the basement. Then he snuck back up the stairs and into his room. Whew~! He managed to survive!

He tried on his attire with the weapons, when he looked at himself in the mirror he didn't even recognize himself. What he saw was one of those mysterious professional fighters in the action movies. But something was weird about the mask. When he tried it on it felt weird. Familiar but not quite. And when he pulled his hood so it covered his head fully, still having the mask, he was suddenly aware of his surroundings even though he couldn't see anything thought the black material. He wondered if that's how blind people felt. They didn't see anything but they knew what was were.

He let out a sigh and undressed. He hid his gathered battle attire and dressed into normal clothing. He then went down to the kitchen and took a knife sharpener, then he went into his room. He managed to sneak with his blades into the basement and started sharpening the weapons. Once he was sure everything was sharp enough to at least place a minor cut on a vampire if not dismember completely, he wrapped his blades in a cloth he had them in before and went to his room. He then returned into the kitchen and placed the knife sharpener back where is belonged. Then he returned to his room. But little did he know that Karin saw him in the door way from the dining room when he was returning the knife sharpener.

As she watched his expression, she was sure she saw something which told her that he was up to no go. She innerly let out a knowing sigh. This was her brother after all. He was always up to something and it was always for the better, even if he suffered through it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ichigo's eyes shot open the second the first sun ray of the morning hit them. He sat up fast in bed. Then he went fast into the bathroom and did all his morning bathroom things: shower, wash face, comb hair, etc. Then he walked out of his bathroom and went to the first floor to eat breakfast. After eating he packed himself some food. As he went to the stairs he stopped before them a thought struck him. He sneaked into his father's office and carefully searched it for test tubes with rubber lids. He found them. He grabbed a few and then went back to his room.

In his room he dressed in his battle attire. The black jeans, black leather belt, black grinder shoes, a black long-sleeved tight shirt, a black leather jacket. Then he checked his weapons. He hid several daggers, kunai knives, and shurikens in his boots. He strapped two dagger holders to the side of his right leg's thigh and the same to his left leg's thigh. Then he attached 1 short katana with two longer ones on his left side, and the same on his right side. He strapped the his gun holders under his arms at his sides with the loaded guns. He also attached the pouches, one on each side, to his belt. In each pouch were some more kunai knives and shurikens. Also in them were the tear gas cans, gas grenades, and in his left pouch was an electric shocker. He attached the cross-bow to his left forearm. It was small thus its arrows were short. So he put them into his pouches. He unfolded the cross-bow to take a look at it, everything was alright, so he folded it again. He attached the last two katanas on his back in a way that they crossed and were easy to pull out. Then he threw the cape over his shoulders and tied the strings strongly at his neck. Now came the last part... The mask. He put it on, adjusting it so his face would be comfortable in it, surprisingly the mask fit his face's shape and curves perfectly... As if it was hand-made for him exceptionally. He put his gloves on last. He took another admiring look at himself in the mirror in his bathroom... _Perfect_. He smiled under the mask. Then he pulled his hood over his face completely. It wasn't even fully pulled over his head, some of it rested on his shoulders, and still it covered to the middle of his chest. He wondered who styled it that way. Anyway, now was not the time for wondering.

He opened his window and climbed out. Holding onto the edge of the roof and stepping on the wall, he closed the window and then leaped down on the ground. He landed easily on his feet. Then he dashed to the woods. Now... The hunt for vampires begins!

On a mountain in a tent where Bella, Edward, and Jacob are:

Bella yawned as she stepped out of the tent and stretched. Last night was freezing, but thanks to Jacob she finally was able to fall asleep. Anticipation was growing inside everyone as the moment of Victoria's arrival neared, and with it stress.

Back in the woods with Ichigo:

Ichigo was running through the woods for a while now until he picked up the werewolf tracks. Now he was more careful as he followed them.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for following, favoriting, and reviewing. And thank you for the 1,500 views! xD

If you have any ideas for the story that you would like to see in the future, feel free to mail me or post in the reviews.

Also apologies for the many mistakes. I'm in a hurry and don't always have the time to correct each one, but I will be coming back to chapters from time to time to correct those mistakes.

Chapter 12

The newborns have arrived and Edward sent a werewolf to inform the others. Now the natural enemies stood side by side becoming allies for once, only to defend the land which was rightfully theirs. Well it was more the werewolf land but the Cullens were allowed to own a portion of it as well. The Cullens would fight first, and so they stood in a line on their soon-to-be battle field, awaiting their enemy they will most definitely give their all to crush.

The new borns were dashing through the woods, following the blood marks Bella left with her blood on the trees, that would lead them to their battle field. The sped up with each mark they reached, anticipation and excitement building up by the second. Ichigo sat high on a tree branch. Soon he saw rustling and cracking of branches and soon they came into view, the newborns. His heart jumped a bit with excitement. There were so many of them, and they all looked so hungry and vicious. But what was he getting all worried about? He kicked stronger ass, he had his experience in battles. Also he had all these weapons to aid him, he will kill at least ten for sure!

He decided to let the battle between Victoria's army and the Cullens and the werewolves begin and watch to what it would lead. At first the werewolves and the Cullens had the upper hand, but soon the newborns began to show the signs of being fast learners. They seemed to work out well working plans on the way. They attacked in groups, each already knowing what to aim for. The wolves were suffering most, there were already a few with broken bones and Ichigo knew, if nothing was done someone might die the next second.

So he leaped down from the branch onto the ground, landing in a crouching position. In front of him were several bushes and trees, he rushed in and stopped between several, exploding two gas bombs to cover his scent and form from being seen. Everyone's attention was caught by the sudden intrusion. The newborns, ever so eager, were the first to attack, while the older and more experienced beings stayed and watched what would happen next. But that's exactly how Ichigo wanted it. There were 8 snarling and thirsty newborns nearing him, they caught his heart beat with their sharp ears and instantly though: Food!

Ichigo was ready, he pulled out the two katanas on his back and was ready to attack. Though he was fascinated. His senses were heightened and he guessed it was because of the mask and his hood covering his vision. He knew who was and at what speed they were nearing. Only groans and sounds of metal slashing once living now frozen flesh, were heard. There was pause before everyone understood that the newborns that entered the cloud of smoke met their doom, or were finally resting in peace. More new borns rushed in. Ichigo fought them off well, but as more lunged at him, the more the tension on him rose. The gas was blocking his senses in a way so he leaped out of the cloud of smoke to the side. Now that he was out he could be seen to everyone, and his scent recognized by those who met him before. But at least now there was nothing in the way of his senses. He fought off the new borns well, but soon the blades of his katanas broke. They were strong, but they were not cutting soft flesh, they were basically severing rocks. He dropped the broken swords to the ground and withdrew two more.

He aimed for the necks, heads, chests, and other vital points, though the first three were most affective to be struck. But the vampires weren't going to go down just yet. Several aimed with their claws and legs at his legs in an attempt to injure him and swap him off his feet. He buried on katana in one newborn's leg and used it for support as he leaped up and kicked in the faces the ones around him away. It worked for a bit, the vampires were pushed back. So he landed back down and severed off the leg of the vampire in whom he buried his sword. But then the restless beasts aimed at him again so he leaped and made a flip backward in the air only to land behind the vampires and out of the circle they surrounded him in. The quickly turned with snarls and ran to him. But it was a bit easier for him to kill them now that he wasn't completely surrounded by them.

The Cullens and the werewolves saw that who ever this intruder was, he was good. For one, he was skilled with the weapons. For two, he knew vital points to strike to kill. And for three, he was human. There watched for a bit but soon they decided to come to him for help. No matter how good he was he was still a human, thus he'll soon be exhausted. If older vampires got tired before newborns then it was a miracle a human was still standing, much less kicking newborn ass.

Several newborns managed to scrape Ichigo with their claws, earning groans of pain from him and weakening him. But he wasn't going to give up yet. He took out a can of tear gas and spun around fast while spraying the liquid into the eyes of the newborns. They soon shrieked in pain and irritation of their eyes. He suspected they would recover soon, signs of which several were making already, but he wasn't going to give them that chance. He moves swiftly past them slashing their heads off. 15 vampires fell. To add to the total number of his kills he defeated 23. Not bad, but he lost two more swords, and there were still 76 vampires left.

Now that the werewolves and the Cullens jumped in, less vampires had their attention on him. He loaded his cross-bow and started shooting vampires that ran at him. He shot them square in the foreheads without missing. Several of them were taken down by werewolves as they ran at him. But soon he was out of arrows. So he withdrew the kunai and the shurikens. He killed several more, but more were closing in so he took out his last two long katanas, to leave only two short ones.

He was getting tired and that was bothering him. These were the disadvantages of relying on your zanpakuto and hollow powers and then losing your powers. But he was too stubborn to go down just yet. There was no way he would let these bastards live. After he was done here, he would go after Riley and that Victoria bitch. They were not newborns, thus they were weaker, but then again, more experienced. Anyway, he had his own experience. He still kicked Riley's ass even when the other twisted Ichigo's ankle. Even though it wasn't his style to use tricks such as grenades and tear gas in fights, he still had to rely on them because he didn't have his getsuga tensho anymore.

As more newborns got to him, they quickly got the upper hand. He was fighting them back well and killing them as well, but not well enough to keep himself from getting clawed. He grunted and leaped up as high as he could in the air and made a flip, landing on the ground and sliding back a bit on the slippery from the snow grass. But when he jumped one vampire caught his hood with her claws and pulled it down. So when he landed, his ginger hair was revealed. He innerly cursed, his identity was revealed to the Cullens and the werewolves. But he wasn't going to get distracted just yet. Something gave him more strength to fight and as the newborns charged at him he seemed to have more luck killing them, but not until one buried their teeth in his neck. His eyes widened in surprise and he froze for a moment, only for another vampire to claw his chest. He clenched his teeth and dropped his swords. He reached back and gripped the vampire behind him by the back of his shirt and threw him over the shoulder on the vampires in front of him, before the one behind him could crush his bones to add to the bite.

The vampire didn't release his neck as he was thrown at the others and tore the flesh even more. But Ichigo wasn't going to be stopped but this kind of wound. He received more serious wounds. He bent down evading a kick from another vampire behind him and picked up the swords he dropped. Then he spun and severed the legs of the vampire that aimed to kick him in the back. He stood up straight and killed the last of the final attacking group on him.

He panted heavily as he stood there. The ground was painted red with blood. The Cullens and the wolves stood there watching him. They were shocked then they saw that ginger hair by which they recognized Ichigo instantly. But a he stood there, panting heavily, blood rushing in a fast flow down his front and back from the bite on his neck, the look in his eyes and the mask he wore, for a moment they thought it wasn't a human standing in front of them. His eyes gleamed with fire of determination.

His eyes traveled slowly between the staring wolves and vampires. Then he saw a new-born running at Jacob from behind. He threw one katana. It pierced the newborn's head all the way through but not before the piece of shit broke Jacob's ribs in a hard 'love-filled' embrace. Jacob let out a hoarse roar. Another werewolf lunged at the already dead vampire but still tore it to shreds.

Ichigo panted a little more. He seemed to have wasted all of his remaining energy on that last throw and dropped to his knees, then to the ground face down. The werewolves shifted back to their human form and carried Jacob away while the Cullens rushed to Ichigo's side. Bella and Edward arrived.

"What happened?" Edward asked as he looked at Ichigo.

Bella gasped, her eyes welling with tears. Alice appeared at Bella's side and hugged her, hiding her face in the crook of her neck to keep Bella from looking at Ichigo. Blood was spreading fast around him.

No one answered Edward as he had already read their thoughts to find out. Carlisle looked at Ichigo's neck. "He should be turning..."

"What do you mean?" Esmé asked.

"Usually when a human is bitten and are turning they writhe and shriek in pain, you all know that well." Carlisle said, a knowing look appeared on everyone's faces.

"Then what's happening?" Rosalie asked.

"Is he dead? That was a pretty strong bite and I can tell he had already lost 3 litters of blood." Jasper said.

"No, he isn't dead. His heart beat is extremely slow and he is breathing." Carlisle said. "The vampire buried all of his teeth full force and didn't let go when Ichigo threw him over his shoulder. Some flesh was torn out. But he's still holding on."

Everyone was fascinated by such stubbornness and will to live. Never have they met anyone so.

"He needs to be taken away... The Volturi are here." Edward said.

Carlisle looked at Rosalie and Emmett. "Take him to our house and get my equipment ready. I will be back soon."

The two vampires exchanged looks, but did as they were told. Emmett carefully but quickly scooped Ichigo up in his arms and then the two of them took off. The rest of the Cullens stood there, ready to meet with the Volturi.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Flashback:

Carlisle, Esmé, Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Bella stood awaiting the Volturi's arrival. Soon, Jane, Felix, Demetri, and Alec arrived. Jane observed the Cullens and the human. She noted that Bella was still human and that two of the Cullens were missing, Rosalie and Emmett.

"It seems we are late." Jane spoke.

"Victoria and her army have been dealt with." Carlisle said.

"Oh?" Jane looked at one young new-born which stood hiding behind the Cullens. "I think you missed one."

"She is not like the others. Please give her a chance." Carlisle said.

"We do not offer second chances." Jane said. "Felix."

Felix smirked and cracked his knuckles. He then went to the new-born girl. She panicked and started running, but he caught her and tore her to shreds. Carlisle closed his eyes and exhaled as Felix did his thing. He couldn't go against the Volturi no matter how he wished. He couldn't endanger his family anymore.

Jane looked at Bella. "She's still human."

Bella, feeling that if nothing would be said then someone would most definitely get hurt, if not killed. She knew Jane's and Felix's powers from back when she was in Volterra when she saved Edward from death. So she spoke up. "The date had already been set!"

The Volturi looked at her, Edward as well. Jane's eyes wandered around the battle field once more. They narrowed as she observed the faint signs of smoke from smoke grenades, the smell of tear gas, also broken katanas in some spots, and where those broken swords lay, there were also groups of dead new-borns that were slain with the now broken swords. She also noted the large circle of human blood on the snow, but she did not say anything. Edward narrowed his eyes, reading Jane's thoughts. Jane shot a look at him, then she turned and started walking away. "Let's go, we're done here." WIth that the Volturi began to walk off.

Once far enough from the radius of Edward's powers' reach, Demetri spoke up. "That human blood on the snow... It belongs to that human who fought with Riley back in Seattle."

"This becomes more and more interesting... I wonder how many more humans know of our existence." Felix spoke.

"This is not interesting... This is dangerous. Because of the Cullens, our existence is in danger." Jane spoke.

"We need to report this to our masters instantly when we get back." Alec spoke.

Now:

Ichigo lay on a bed in one of the empty rooms in the Cullens' house. Carlisle had tended to the wound on Ichigo's neck: disinfected it, stitched up what could be stitched up, and bandaged up his neck. The Cullens though didn't know what to expect. They knew that if a human was bitten they changed, but Ichigo didn't. He didn't writhe in agony and didn't shriek, he was still in deep slumber: his heart was beating slowly and his breathing was faint, but he was alive.

Carlisle came into his room to check on him. Ichigo seemed to be less sickly pale. The dark spots under his eyes got a bit fainter but his lips were still dry. He looked over him visually first, then he slowly took off the bandages in an intent to put more medicine on the wound but his eyes widened when he removed the bandages. The flesh had merged together and skin had grown over the bite a bit. But the skin was uneven and pink being a scar. The whole fact that the wound so deadly closed up in 10 hours, too fast for a human, was enough to raise suspicion and caution in the vampire. He simply changed the bandages and went to his family to tell them.

"So you're saying that he healed in 10 hours?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, and he could be fully healed any moment now." Carlisle replied.

"I think we can already conclude that he isn't human." Edward said.

"What are we going to do about this?" Rosalie asked.

"He came to aid us. I think that without him more of us would have more losses." Alice said.

"What if all of this was to confuse us?" Emmett asked.

"We should be careful but also thankful to him." Carlisle said.

Ichigo's eyes opened. He stared blankly at the ceiling for a while with half lidded eyes. He was weak, but strong enough to wake. He was sore all over. The claw marks on his body had already vanished, and the scar on his neck was almost gone as well. Carlisle turned from the others to look up the stairs.

"He awoke..." The others rose, and followed Carlisle up the stairs to Ichigo's room in a blur. Carlisle appeared in the door way. He looked at Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes moved from the ceiling to look at the blonde vampire. Carlisle slowly walked to his side. "How are you feeling?" He asked with caution and concern in his voice.

"Like never before..." Ichigo answered. He smirked, then closed his eyes and sighed.

"Well, if you're in the mood to joke then you should be fine." Emmett said.

Ichigo let out a dry cough. Esmé vanished in a blur and appeared just as fast, now with a glass of water. He came to Ichigo's side, she carefully raised his head and pressed the glass of water to Ichigo's lips, slowly lifting it and letting some water into his dry mouth. Ichigo downed the water and then his head was laid back down on the pillow. "Thank you."

Esmé smiled. "No thanks needed." She set the empty glass on the night stand on the right side of Ichigo's bed.

"So why don't you tell us what you are?" Emmett asked, eager and suspicious.

"Emmett, not now." Carlisle said.

Ichigo closed his eyes, then opened them, looking up at the ceiling again. "Whatever I was... I'm not anymore."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"I mean what I say." Ichigo replied.

"Then what were you?" Jasper asked.

"You don't want to know." Ichigo replied. "Believe me, you don't."

The Cullens exchanged looks, then looked at him.

"It's not right for dead men to walk around the living..." Ichigo said.

Everyone looked down, Emmett snarled. "What do you even know!?" He appeared at Ichigo's side, ready to pick him up and punch the hell out of him but Carlisle extended a hand to him, stopping him. Emmett glared at Ichigo, then at Carlisle, and stepped back. Rosalie hugged him.

Ichigo smirked and chuckled weakly. "Oh trust me... I know." Everyone looked at him. "You don't know how many times I died and came back to life." Ichigo said. "But," He looked at Carlisle. "I am no danger to you... As long as you don't hurt innocent people."

Everyone exchanged looks.

"I can say only one thing," Ichigo said. "Don't try to find out more, because the more you know the more danger you put yourselves in." Everyone listened to him intently. "Those with whom I used to work alongside would not allow their existence to be known so widely. And you cannot take them on... Take my word for it. If I was able to kill new-borns while being human, then they will kill you as easily as they breathe being what they are. Take my word for it."

Carlisle nodded. "We understand. Thank you for telling us." He looked at the others, then at him. "But you must be careful as well. There are also others like us, who have a lot of control and influence of us and other covens... And they are very strict about rules."

Ichigo smirked. "Oh, I know that well."

"Then we understand each other." Carlisle gave a slight nod.

"Yes." Ichigo said.

"You may stay here as much as you wish." Esmé said.

"No... I have to go back." Ichigo said. "My family will be worried about me."

"Don't worry, I already called your father and told him you are with us." Carlisle said.

"You did what!?" Ichigo jolted up, eyes wide. Carlisle jumped back a bit, everyone flinched and was ready to lunge at him and hold him down. His eyes were wide, he panted. His eyes ran back and forth in panic. He rose his hands to his head and clutched his hair.

"I guess I shouldn't have told him, but I couldn't say anything else because Isshin called me himself." Carlisle said.

Ichigo's eyes shot up to him.

"Yes, he called me and asked if I knew where you were." Carlisle said.

"Does he know about you?" Ichigo asked.

"I think he guesses, but he never gave signs of knowing." Carlisle said.

Ichigo smirked. "So he noticed that I took his weapons."

"I suppose so." Carlisle said.

"That's quite an arsenal you have with you." Jasper said.

"I took everything I thought was useful against vampires." Ichigo said.

"They are useless unless you know where to hit," Edward said. "Which you did."

"I guessed well on my previous encounter..." Ichigo said.

"You met vampires before?" Alice asked.

"I fought with Riley in Seattle when he attacked me." Ichigo said, everyone exchanged looks.

"You escaped him?" Rosalie asked.

"I managed. He gave me a beating but I elbowed him in the throat and ran off afterwards." Ichigo said.

"I see. The elbow is, after all, the strongest part of the body." Carlisle said.

Esmé spoke. "Let us go and give you some time to think things over and relax." Everyone started to leave the room. "We'll make you something to eat. What do you want?"

"Anything is fine." Ichigo said.

Esmé smiled and nodded, then all left the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After having rested a few more hours and then eaten, Ichigo finally got ready and was about to walk out before Carlisle came to him. He had the 4 long katanas that he picked up the day before from after the fight with Victoria's army. They were wrapped in a cloth to keep Ichigo from cutting himself on the blades. Ichigo looked at the swords, then looked at Carlisle.

"Thank you." Ichigo took the blades. Alice lent Ichigo one of her black leather back packs to carry the weapons. His clothing had to be changed as well, aside from his boots and leather gloves. The pants, belt, shirt, and leather jacket were all torn up and had to be burned, or so the Cullens disposed of them to get rid of the scent of blood faster. Jasper, being almost the same size as Ichigo, lent him spare clothing.

Carlisle gave him a nod, then watched as Ichigo walked out the door, down the steps, and down the road away from his house. Then Carlisle turned and looked at the others who were standing not too far, watching. "I think we have another family member."

Ichigo was about to open the door to his house when it was opened from the inside. Ichigo froze as it did and then his eyes met with Isshin's. Ichigo swallowed, awaiting to be yelled at or to receive a punch, when in fact his father just pulled him into a tight hug. There were tears in Isshin's eyes.

"Welcome back, son." Isshin sobbed.

There were tears in Ichigo's own eyes. "I'm back..." He dropped the back pack and the blades wrapped in the cloth which he carried in his other hand on the floor and hugged his father back.

Yuzu and Karin rushed to the door and stopped to see their brother and father in a hug. Yuzu's eyes filled with tears and then the girls ran to hug their brother. Isshin let go off Ichigo and stepped back a bit, giving his children some space. Ichigo wrapped his arms around his sisters' waists and picked the two girls up as they wrapped their arms around his neck. Yuzu cried in Ichigo's shoulder. "Welcome back, Ichi-nii." Yuzu said with a sniffle.

"Yeah... I'm back." Ichigo said. He kissed both of his sisters' cheeks and then let them down. Karin noticed the broken blades wrapped in the cloth on the floors as some slid out when they were dropped. But she didn't say anything, she only smirked. Her brother will never change. Oh that Ichigo.

Ichigo gave his father a slight nod, then picked up the wrapped up broken swords along with Alice's back pack and went up to his room. He put the back pack and the wrapped up swords on his table, then he headed to the bathroom. He removed Jasper's clothing and got into the tub, starting to shower.

Once out, he changed into his own clothing: a pair of black jeans shorts, his dark swampy green t-shirt with the dark silvery grey screaming skull design, and black moccasins. He then took Jasper's clothing and went to the first floor to the bathroom which had the washing machine and put them in to wash.

Yuzu walked up to the bathroom and stopped in the door way. "Hey, Ichi-nii."

He looked up. "Hey, Yuzu."

"There's some miso soup with dumplings. But if you want something else, I'll make it." Yuzu said.

Ichigo smiled. "No, that's perfect." He walked to her and softly scratched the back of her head as he planted a kiss on her forehead. Then he went into the dining room.

Yuzu smiled and followed him. She went into the kitchen and poured some freshly made and hot miso soup into a bowl. Then she took a small plate and put some freshly baked dumplings on it and then carried the food to set it before her dear brother.

Ichigo smiled at her when she set the food before him. "Thank you."

She smiled back. "No thanks needed." Then she turned and went back into the kitchen to finish washing the dishes and silver ware that were in the sink.

As Ichigo ate, he thought of why his father welcomed him the way he did. And why he called Carlisle as if knowing he might know something about me. When he finished his food, he took the plates to the kitchen.

Yuzu took the dish and the bowl from her brother and set it in the sink.

"Thank you for the food, that was delicious." Ichigo thanked her.

She smiled. "You know I try the best for all of you."

"Yes, I know." Ichigo kissed Yuzu's head and then went back up to his room. He unfolded the broken blades from the cloth wrapping them and carefully picked them up in his hands, looking over them.

"You know, I always knew there'd come a day when you'd put them to use." Isshin said from his spot where he was leaning in the door way of Ichigo's room. Ichigo turned back to look at his father. Isshin stood up straight and walked to his son. All the while Ichigo watching him. Isshin carefully took the broken blade form his son's hands. He looked at it, turning it as the sun light was reflected on it. "These used to be zanpakuto." He said as he looked over the blade, but then he set it down and picked up another.

Ichigo watched his looked at the blade and asked. "What happened to their masters?" He looked at his father again.

"Killed by their own zanpakuto under Muramasa's control." Isshin said. "But once they've done it, the realisation of their deeds gave birth to grief in their hearts which was stronger than Muramasa's control over them. In their sadness they turned into these katanas and isolated themselves from the world." Isshin looked at Ichigo. "Did you feel something when you held this blades? When you used them to cut those newborns?"

Ichigo took a moment, staring at nothing really as he thought. "I don't know... It was weird, I felt something but didn't know what... I was too caught up in the battle to notice anything really."

"But what did you feel?"

"Well... When I put on that tengu mask... And had the hood of the cape covering my head completely, I couldn't see anything, but I still knew where what was and who neared me and at what speed." Ichigo said.

"That was not the mask. The mask is just an ordinary traditional mask. It was the fact that you had your hood over your head that you felt the way you did. Why your senses heightened too much." Isshin said.

Ichigo looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Isshin looked at the blade he currently held. The katana was black over all and had a silver sharp, wavy edge. "This is Mekura."

"Blindness?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes." Isshin replied. He picked up one of the 4 hilts, the one that belonged to the blade. The hilt was white with black strings decorating it. On the back of it was a kanji for blindness. "In Shikai it is used to cut off the sense of sight from its shinigami's enemies. In Bankai though... It cut's off its master's sight, which is blinding them. But in return, it heightens other senses to a point where they become his sight."

"I see..." Ichigo said.

"But when it broke, you didn't stop feeling everything around you, did you?" Isshin asked.

"No, I didn't. Until one vampire pulled my hood off." Ichigo replied.

"Before your hood was pulled off, you were in the state of Bankai." Isshin said.

Ichigo's eyes shot up to his father. "What?"

"Yes." Isshin said. "This blade accepted you. Even after it broke, it still kept giving you its power until your sight was returned to you."

Ichigo looked away again. "So what... My shinigami power's are returning?" There was excitement present in his voice. He visible started to breathe faster in anticipation.

"No." Came his father's voice.

Ichigo's eyes shot up to him again. "What do you mean? Then how? How do I feel supernatural beings? How do I heal so fast? How am I able to fight back?"

"You lost your shinigami powers but not your Hollow powers." Isshin answered.

Ichigo looked down again.

Isshin looked at him. "You do remember when I told you about your mother's true identity? And why your hair is the way it is?"

Ichigo gave a nod.

"That Hollow was a part of you even before you were born. It is merged with your soul. You are him and he is you. You will always have him and he will never let himself be cut off from you completely. He is a stubborn being, just like you are." Isshin put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Son... You may not be a shinigami, but you still have your duties. And you proved that yesterday when you fought with those vampires. You fought without a single thought of dying. Hell, you even decided you would fo into battle the second you found out what you needed to know. The thoughts of going back or dying never crossed your mind. You were doing what you were best at doing, protecting."

Ichigo looked into his father's eyes as his father spoke.

"It doesn't matter what you are, it matter who you are. No matter where you go and no matter what you go through, you will never change. That is how you are Ichigo. You were born to be a savior. So keep up the good work." Isshin gave his son's shoulder a pat before walked past him to leave Ichigo's room.

"Dad..." Ichigo said as he looked down at Mekura, stopping Isshin from walking away. "Thank you." He turned to look at his father as he said.

Isshin smiled and nodded, then turned and walked out.

Ichigo turned back to look down at the broken Blindness. He picked up the blade and turned it over a few times as he looked at it carefully and closely, then he picked up the hilt. He slowly brought the hilt and the blade close to each other till they touched, and when they did... They merged into a fixed sword.


	15. Chapter 15

Spoiler Alert: For those of you who have read the manga you already know why Ichigo's hair the way it is and what's his mother's true identity. But I will reveal that in the future chapters to contribute those details to the story. Some of you might not like that way I mixed up the events taking the one about Ichigo's hair and his mother's identity all the way from the Quincy arc and moving it all the way to after the Winter War but that's how I find the story will be interesting as it progresses and other characters find out more about Ichigo. And it's alright if you don't like it, I respect your opinions, and please respect mine. But please keep your language clean. Also if you have any suggestions or improvements you think I should make then please mail me or post int he forum, but again, please keep your language clean.

For those of you who don't like it that I am leaving out details leaving you in the dark of some information, I'm doing that to make it more interesting ti find out in the future when I'll reveal that information so be patient, questions will be answered in the future chapters.

Chapter 15

Ichigo came to school by his own car. Once again, everyone stared, and some even had their jaw's dropped. The girls were squealing and gasping while the guys eyed Ichigo with glares. But some even were impressed and intended to become friends with him, each for their own reason.

Bella's truck was parked a few cars away to the left of where Ichigo parked. She stood near ehr truck with a few of her friends talking when Ichigo came drove in and after parking came out. She looked at him, then smirked when her friends were speechless.

"Just who is this guy!?" Jessica asked an astonishment.

Some girls even dared to eye Ichigo with lust, which drove their boyfriends nuts.

The Cullens stood in their own corner near their cars as they looked at Ichigo. Ichigo nodded to them in greeting as he came up to them. He had two black shopping bags in his hands, once had Alice's back pack and another Jasper's clothing which he lent to Ichigo. Ichigo handed them their things. "Thank you."

Alice smiled sweetly as she took the bag with her back pack. "No worries."

Jasper gave a nod to Ichigo as he took the bag with his clothing. He went to the trunk of his car and opened it. He looked at his clothing in the bag before putting it into te trunk. He brought it closer to his face and took a sniff. It smelled of washing machine powder and Ichigo.

Edward turned his head a bit toward Jasper's car, his vision was shielded by the open trunk lid but he heard Jasper's thoughts.

Jasper's eyes became black for a moment, then returned to their golden. He put the bag down into the trunk, Alice then hopped beside him. She put her bag with her back pack into the trunk as well. She smiled at Jasper he smiled back. He closed the trunk of his car and then all the Cullens along with Ichigo went to their classes.

In Volterra:

Marcus, Aro, and Caius sat upon their thrones, taking in the information about this ginger haired human was able to beat so many newborns and get away with his life.

Caius spoke up "We should act fast. The fact that Bella knows of our kind and that she is still a human is plenty enough danger. But this is already crossing the line. The Cullens must be held responsible!"

"I agree with your brother... But I think we will benefit if we got to have this young man on our side. He also possesses a gift. A powerful gift. If we had him with us, think of how our coven would strengthen and become more feared and obeyed?" Aro said.

"We should also take into account the fact that he might turn on us." Marcus said.

"Oh, but we will use Corin's gift to keep him with us." Aro said.

Back in Forks, after school at the Cullens':

Alice gasped as another vision ran through her. Her eyes widened and then they blinked rapidly as she began to feel weak and was caught by Jasper before she fell to the ground. He led her to sit in a chair and crouched beside her.

"Alice. What are you seeing?" Jasper asked with concern.

Alice stared down at the floor with wide eyes, panting, then her eyes shot up to the others as they gathered around her. "The Volturi... They want to take Ichigo."

Everyone shifted uncomfortably. Another encounter with the unwanted coven.

"Why must we climb out of our skins for these humans? Bella brought us enough trouble, now him!" Rosalie was angered. "Why not just hand him to them? What's so special in him? It's not like he's anybody's true mate here," Her eyes wandered around the room as she looked at the others. "Is he?"

"Rosalie, that's not the point." Carlisle said. "Ichigo fought off those newborns all on his own. He had high level of skill, maybe even a lot of experience. Also he does not reject us, he is considerate of our situation which he probably has been in himself."

"Rosalie, think of what would happen if the Volturi got him on their side. What effect they will have on other covens, what warms they might wage." Edward said.

Rosalie looked down. "It's all because of these humans... It's all because we are so kind to them!"

Emmett hugged Rosalie who started to cry.

"What if we turned him? What if we made him one of our coven?" Jasper spoke up.

"And what? You'll be the one to turn him?" Emmett looked at Jasper.

Jasper's eyes blackened and he hissed at Emmett.

"Stop it you two." Esmé stood between them.

The two eyed each other before turning to look at Carlisle.

"We can do that... But we must also consider his feelings." Carlisle said. "We might form a gap between each other and then he might join the Volturi. Also we should take into consideration the fact that he was already bitten, and didn't turn."

"Already seeing him and finding out about his personality from the observations... I think it is wise to assume that he won't side with anyone who causes pain and destruction." Edward said.

"We should protect him. And I think it would be wise for him to know a little about our history." Esmé suggested.

"Reveal our secrets to him when he doesn't want to reveal his own?" Emmett did not agree.

"Emmett, you saw him when he fought. Those moves that years of practice to perfect. Also the endurance. He didn't even groan when he was clawed or bitten." Carlisle said. "He also said that if he could beat those newborns the way he did, then we should take into consideration what his previous allies are capable of."

"And what if it is all a trap? What if he's a spy?" Rosalie spoke.

"He isn't." Edward said, everyone looked at him. "I may not be able to read his thoughts, but I can tell by his aura and the look in his eyes. Yes there is a lot we don't know about him and there is a dangerous side to him, but the real him is stubborn and full of determination and just. Back there he probably fought not for us, not for Bella, not even for this town, but for his sisters and father."

Everyone looked at him as they listened.

Edward continued. "Bella mentioned that the topic of his mother is a touchy one. Maybe what ever happened to her motivated him so much that he won't stand to lose anyone else precious to him. Maybe he even blames himself. Bella also said that might be the case because of how he looked when his mother was brought up."

"That might be the case and that might not." Alice said. Everyone looked at her. "I'm just saying."

Carlisle spoke up. "What ever he wishes to share, he will when the time comes. But we will protect him as well as his family. Isshin is a very good friend of mine and I know he can be trusted."

Everyone exchanged looks. If Carlisle was sure of something then is most likely was the way it was. While some might've not completely agreed, or not agreed at all, they still obeyed their coven leader because they knew his decisions were right.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Flashback:

"Alright, Ichigo." Isshin spoke. "I suppose you don't want to leave your duties of protector."

"No, I don't." Ichigo replied.

"Alright, this is how we're going to stabilize your connection with your spiritual powers." Isshin said. "I can't say you lost your shinigami side completely, rather it is locked away and dormant until you have another shinigami transfer their powers into you to awaken your shinigami powers. But your Hollow has access to them. You have a weak and unstable but still a good connection with him."

"Why didn't he come out in all those battles?" Ichigo asked.

"Because, as you remember, he comes out on his own only when you are near death or have an extremely life-or-death important goal set before you." Isshin explained. "But I am sure he stirs in excitement and worry whenever you fight. He won't let you die that easily, you know that."

"Yes." Ichigo said.

"Alright, now let's discuss how we are going to stabilize your bond with him." Isshin said. "As we tried many times and hit the same dead-end each time, going into your inner world is off limits to you now. Or at least the way we tried it like when you had your shinigami powers."

Ichigo listened to his father intently.

Isshin continued. "Humanity found other ways to gain spiritual pressure in order to have a connection with the spiritual world. One of those ways is practices such as Yoga or Meditation."

Ichigo raised a brow. "You're gonna have me practice flexibility?"

"It is good for you so it's like killing two birds with one stone: getting your form and health into better shape and restoring a bond with your Hollow." Isshin explained. "But then again, we both know you get easily distracted and can't always concentrate well so I supposed meditation is out of the question. So..."

"So?" Ichigo asked.

"We're gonna have you form a bond withe Mekura." Isshin extended the black and white Blindness forward to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at it,t hen slowly reached for it and took it, then looked at Isshin. "How is it going to affect Zangetsu?"

Isshin thought for a moment. "Knowing him... He is going to protest and if Mekura does find a way into your soul he is going to terrorize it."

Ichigo shivered at the thought. "Yeah..."

Isshin stood there thinking for a moment, none of the ways so far would guarantee success.

Ichigo looked at Isshin. "Dad?"

Isshin looked at Ichigo. "Yes, son?"

"Why do you have all those weapons in the basement?" Ichigo asked.

Isshin smirked. "Even though I became a human and left my duties, I was still in charge of taking care of masterless zanapkuto. It's actually no surprise you found them when you did."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "You knew? All this time you knew?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought you were messed up in some secret shit!"

"It wasn't time for you to know yet, you were only 11. But the fact that you found them shows that you had a connection with the zanpakuto."

"Is every single thing there a zanpakuto?"

"No. The tear gas, grenades, bows and arrows, and some guns and bullets as well as daggers and other things are not. But you will be able to tell them apart from the zanpakuto soon enough."

"What if Mekura doesn't accept me?"

"It accepted you the moment you laid eyes on it. It laid there all these years, dying in anticipation of the day you'd lay your gaze upon it."

"But Zangetsu and Mekura are different types of zanpakuto."

"Yes, but the type of the zanpakuto depends on its master."

"Zangetsu is more of a close-range weapon... Mekura is more of a far-range weapon."

"No really, it depends on how you use the zanpakuto. Because you are used to close-range, Zangetsu always comes in contact with your opponents weapon. For Mekura it was different. But if you start using Mekura the way you used Zangetsu, at close range I mean, you may discover new powers in it. It's you who shapes your weapon, the weapon is just an extension of you."

Now:

Ichigo was jogging fast through the forest. He was doing his morning jogs as always, or at least whenever he had the chance or felt like it. All the while practising his breathing and training his heart.

A pair of wolf eyes gazed at him intently and he knew, but he paid no mind. He learned to distinguish between vampire and wolf gaze. Isshin said it was because his aura got more sensitive now that he was weaker and that was as self-defense, something regular humans have to train for to gain for long years. He though, was a special case.

Leah narrowed her eyes. She still didn't believe he could be trusted. No wolf actually believed, their suspicions rose even more now that Ichigo was closer to the Cullens. But then again, there was a bit of trust between the wolves and the vampires because of Bella. It's just that some where more cautious than others.

He growled a bit, then turned around and ran back, in the opposite of the direction in which Ichigo went. She also didn't like how Ichigo had Jacob's attention on him. And Jacob seemed to look at hims differently... As if he... Imprinted on him.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. No, she would not have it that way. Bella ruined the trust between the wolves enough already. She won't have Ichigo destroy the last bits of what remained.


	17. Chapter 17

Time skip to the next year, closer to Bella's and Edward's marriage. In this chapter I will tell what has been going on with Ichigo throughout the year and also answer some of my readers' questions as to what his abilities will be and about Zangetsu. Now I won't reveal every single ability because I want my readers to be excited and await the following chapters with anticipation to find out what exactly are all of those new abilities Ichigo got. So keep on reading to find out! xD

Chapter 17

It's been a year since Ichigo moved to Forks with his family. He was able to get used to the place, despite his encounters with the supernatural, Forks was to his liking. In school he was at the top of every class, aside from P.E. In P.E. he was second after Emmett, and the two of them knew why: one was a human, the other was a vampire. But the reason for that was partly because it was regular sports where Ichigo didn't concentrate mentally and physically on winning like he did in battles.

Also he made quite a few new friends, girls mostly wanted to be friends with him, and even more. But he always found a way to politely hint to the ladies that he wasn't having a relationship in mind, yet at least. And thus the girls were still charmed but unhurt. Though the guys didn't take much liking to him, most of them at least. Some guys became good friends with him, others started friendship for their own benefit but he quickly discovered their plans and brought them to a crash. Aside from the guys who were his friends, or at least on good terms with him, others, whether saw him as a rival and didn't get close to him, or were just looking for trouble, and they got it. He got into a few fights a few times because the local kids decided to pick a fight, there were three main reasons: girls, just looking for a fight, and, as you might've already guessed, his hair. And each time he kicked their asses and walked away without a single scratch. Once though a teacher did spot him in a fight and Isshin was called to school to speak with the principal, but because Ichigo had good grades and other than the fights his behavior was okay, the principal just had a talk with his father and that was it. One time the neighborhood thugs scratched out on his car 'Strawberry Sucks Massive F...!' and he made them paint his car after almost putting them into comas. And he made them perfect the air of car painting until they got it right and the car was looking brand new.

Ichigo though had no rest and little free time. His busy time he spent on school, helping his sisters around the house if needed, picking up his sisters from school when his father had a lot of work, which was often, or other things that needed his attention. But on whatever day when he had free time, be it a school day or on weekends, he spent time in secrecy forming bonds with all the zanpakuto that his father had as well as trying to restore his bond with his own. But the blade seemed to be out of his reach, though the Hollow did answer his calls. Ichigo was unable to enter his soul to visually see his Hollow and the Karakura Town, which was how the inside of his soul looked, but he was able to hear his Hollow's voice when in meditation or when the Damned Soul called out to him on its own.

Bonding with the zanpakuto did prove to be a challenge. Some accepted him easily and taught him their powers while others plainly rejected him. But he was persistent, and in the end, being the conquerer that he is, he got them to accept him. Each day he would spend in training his battle skills, perfecting his new abilities which were given to him by the zanpakuto, and trying to find a way to at least be able to feel Zangetsu. But it seemed impossible... Because the real Zangetsu was with him from before he was born. (Now those who read the Quincy arc in the manga know what I mean.)

Carlisle was able to bring out a hypothesis judging by the results of his testing as to why Ichigo did not turn when he was bitten during that battle with the new-borns. Of course he had Ichigo's and Isshin's permission, since they trusted Carlisle enough to tell him it was important to them, and with some of Ichigo's blood as a sample to be tested on, Carlisle finally found out, or was really close to the fact as to why. It was because the venom never had enough time to take effect. Something inside attacked it and disabled it before it could even start taking effect. He guessed it could be something in Ichigo's DNA, and Ichigo and Isshin took that as a possible chance because of Ichigo's rare mixed blood, and also that there is something inside Ichigo that doesn't want Ichigo to be turned. That too, was accepted, though as a more likely chance.

Ichigo's sisters grew used to the place as well. They made a lot of new friends and Karin even got a boyfriend! They shared interests in sports and were good at them, also music which was rock, on Karin's part mostly Japanese but she liked foreign groups too, and overall they were good for each other.

Yuzu was liked by many boys as well but she didn't seem to find anyone for who she had those kind of feelings of more than friends. But boys seemed to worship her. They saw all the characteristics in her that they wanted to see in a woman, she was very lady-like and good in things that a woman should be good in.

As time neared graduation, Bella and Edward revealed to Ichigo that they were going to get married. Ichigo was a bit surprised, but not as much. After all, it was expected. The two were perfect for each other. Ichigo grew closer with the Cullens and he was considered to be their family. Of course not all accepted him at first, just like with Bella, but they grew to like him over the time. Seeing that he never had it in his plans to become a vampire even after finding out about their existence, it became especially easy for Rosalie to accept him.

He often times was at the Cullens' house, mostly for projects that were at times assigned with them, but other times he would just be invited to hang out, mostly by Alice because she enjoyed spending time with him and found it easy to talk with him. And sometimes Ichigo and his family would come to the Cullens to celebrate a holiday, if it was an American one. For Japanese ones the Cullens came to the Kurosakis. Yuzu and Karin found out about the existence of the vampires and heard of the werewolves, and as much as they were surprised, they accepted it easily. The Cullens though were baffled that the girls were so accepting, but the supernatural was nothing new to them, and really, in a way it was best if they knew, because now that Alice found out that the Voluturi had Ichigo in their interests, the girls had to be prepared for the encounter with them.

Yuzu and Karin sometimes came to the Cullens as well, with their brother. They would spend time in warm conversation with Esmé, Alice, and sometimes even the 'icy Rose'. But more often they would watch as their brother practised his fighting skills and played sports with the vampires. The practise really benefited him. Jasper found it difficult at first to be around this many humans. Of course there were even more humans at school, but now he would have to smell the scent of life for longer hours, even at his house where he could sometimes relax from the tension of being surrounded by 'food' and trying to fight his instincts to 'eat'. But soon he got over it, because after all, he had his eyes and sense of smell mostly on Ichigo. Alice knew how Ichigo was especially captivating to Jasper and supported her love in his training and self-control.

Ichigo, after perfecting more or less his new zanpakuto abilities, discovered a way bring his spiritual powers into the real life. He didn't have to take in a soul form in order to walk on air or send a set a soul free into the next life. After long months of hard work filled with effort in which he put all of his heart, he finally managed to perfect his abilities. But he had yet to discover bankai with his every new sword. Another important thing he learned was to keep his zanpakuto always with him and easily accessable while out of sight from other. With one of the zanpakuto's abilities to turn space and time, he was able to hide his weapons inside his very soul. All he had to do his breathe out the sword's name and the ability would take effect. But he did that only when he had to hide or take out his weapons. And he did that by saying the name and then reaching into his chest where his heart was, but as his hand came in contact with the chest, the space turned and he was reaching into his soul, and what ever blade or blades he needed, he would find them easily. That was a big plus in his managing to keep his growing abilities more or less hidden. He didn't hide from the Cullens that he was training to be strong since the two families were on more or less trusting terms so they shared a few secrets, but the Kurosakis never really told the whole story, whatever it was. And the Cullens never told all of their history. Both were fine though, they understood well how important secrets were and what responsibility fell with their discovery.

Ichigo went around a few times sending wandering souls to the after-life, but the first place he visited was Seattle. It was obvious that after the massacre there, there'd be many wandering souls and they had to be helped before they went Hollow because if they did, Soul Society would have problems and the people in Seattle as well. Another reason was that a large number of wandering souls attracted Hollows, so Ichigo had to hurry in training to perform konso while his soul was still in his body.

Isshin expected that Soul Society would contact Ichigo again, should they discover his new abilities, and he was sure that they did know, but he didn't know as to why they haven't still contacted him? Ichigo's spiritual energy grew to enormous size, like 10 times what he had, and should he get his shinigami powers back and restore the bond with Zangetsu, he'd sure fall into the top 5 strongest shinigami in Soul Society's history. That sole fact that he is able to use shinigami powers while in his human body was unbelievable enough, but having bonds with more than one zanpakuto, that seemed to be impossible before Ichigo made it possible. After all... This is Ichigo, and when he gets his mind set on something, he gets it done, always!


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, so I thought there is enough of Ichigo/Cullen interaction. Now let's see some Ichigo/Werewolf interaction.

Chapter 18

Lately Jacob seemed to be on edge, always stressed and restless. The day when the love of his life would marry his most loathed enemy was nearing and he could do nothing to stop that. And with every passing day his mood only seemed to worsen. He was violent and easily picked fights. When he was alone he'd go into the forest and blow off some steam by hunting down animals and killing them, just for the sole purpose of leaving less for the vamps to feed on so that they'd get hungry and bite a human so that when the peace treaty ends he can personally kill Edward!

He seemed to eye Ichigo with special hate as well. Even this ginger was taken by the vampires. And he thought Ichigo was smart. He was disappointed in himself for overestimating the human. It's whether humans were born stupid lately or the vampires had done something to attract them so well to themselves.

He avoided Ichigo and when he met with him, he eyed him with anger, and then would walk away in silence. Ichigo at first tried talking with him but that only escalated to a fight and so they were pulled apart by Sam's pack and the Cullens. Bella had a serious talk with Jacob tried to tell him that he shouldn't hate Ichigo but it was pointless, it seemed that Jacob had already marked Ichigo on the hopeless and next-to-become-vampire list.

The situation between Ichigo and Jacob only worsened when Jacob saw Ichigo a few times help with the preparations for the wedding. Jacob wolfed out but instead of breaking everything he simply took off.

Bella was agitated. She thought she had talked to Jacob a lot about the wedding earlier and thought he understood, but it seemed to be the opposite. At first she thought his uncontrollable behavior was because of her, and yes at first it was, but then she noticed by the looks he was giving Ichigo that she wasn't the only reason, and actually wasn't the main reason anymore. In a way she was jealous at first, because after all, she did love Jacob, even if not as much as Edward, but soon she came to realise that him having his eyes on Ichigo was actually for the better. If Jacob found in Ichigo what she didn't give him, then the weight of guilt on her heart would become lighter just a tad bit.

Ichigo was on his morning jog, running through the forest, soon to come to a stop when he heard something heavy fall, like a tree. He slid on the ground a bit till he came to a stop. He paused his music and pulled his headphones down for them to be around his neck. Then he heard another tree drop. He followed the sound and then saw another tree drop. As he got closer, he heard huffs and loud punching of fists against a tree trunks, as well as claws tearing the bark off. He stopped on top of a cliff of a small hill only to see a Jacob a meter bellow, cursing under his breath, huffing, and taking his anger out on the poor tree that was probably wondering what it had done and was praying to God that he spare it. But no, the prayers were not answered and it met the same fate as its brother.

Jacob stood there panting, his fists bled but healed fast. He smelled the familiar, beloved yet loathed at the same time scent. He inhaled through his nose and then asked. "What the fuck do you want? Vampire bitch!"

Ichigo restrained himself from replying with the same 'politeness'. He simple inhaled and then sighed. He jumped down from the cliff of the hill to land on the same level of ground as Jacob. "Come on man... This isn't getting anywhere. Let's-"

"How long is it till they turn you, huh?" Jacob appeared in front of him, face to face, glaring into his eyes. "Is it after your 18th birthday as well?"

Ichigo stared into Jacob's eyes for a while before replying. "I can't be turned. I was already bitten and nothing happened."

Jacob growled. "Oh I bet Carlisle will figure something out if he already hadn't." He eyed Ichigo before returning his glare back to the ginger's eyes. "What is it with you humans lately? Were you always this stupid or is it just this time of the evolution where you are born with such stupidity?"

Ichigo looked at Jacob. "It is neither."

"Well it doesn't seem to be the case." Jacob snarled. He pushed Ichigo against the earthy wall of the cliff and sank his hands into the earth as he looked Ichigo in the eyes. "Why Ichigo? Why them? I thought you were smart, so why the damn blood suckers?"

"I know why you are like this." Ichigo said.

"Oh?" Jacob's eyes narrowed.

"You are agitated that Bella has to marry Edward, your rival the competition for Bella's love who won, and your natural enemy." Ichigo said as he looked into Jacob's eyes.

Jacob looked into Ichigo's eyes with his narrowed ones. "I knew Bella was lost the second I heard her ask me for the first time about the Cullens. But you...Why?"

"They have their good sides. They know what they are and still they try to be closer to light rather than darkness." Ichigo explained, looking into Jacob's eyes without blinking.

"And that's it? No over excitement because of the sparkling, no falling in love with the looks, no sexual fantasies?" Jacob asked, still not believing Ichigo.

Ichigo furrowed his brows a bit, mostly at the last question, and took a few second before replying. "No...None of the three."

Jacob narrowed his eyes a bit more as he looked into Ichigo's lighter brown with his own darker ones. He searched for lies, he intently listened to his heart beat if it jumped, it didn't. Ichigo was telling the truth. Then Jacob pulled back and turned away. He took a few steps away and stopped, looking at the ground.

Ichigo looked at Jacob, then took a step away from the earthy cliff. He sighed and spread his arms. "Jacob, come on, man."

Jacob turned his head a bit, just enough to see from the corner of his eye what stance Ichigo took. He then turned to face Ichigo. He eyed him. "What are you trying to do?"

Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes a bit, then he looked at Jacob. "You know well what I'm trying to do."

Jacob eyed him carefully. Oh how he wanted to hate this ginger, her hair color should be annoying and angering, but in fact he likes it and has a hard time resisting the urge to bury his face in it and inhale the other teens sweet scent. Jacob smiled, his expression softened a bit. He came to Ichigo and pulled him into a tight hug, his arms wrapped around the other's waist.

Ichigo smirked and placed his arms around Jacob's back. "There we go."

Jacob closed his eyes and hid his face in the crook of the other's neck, then inhaled the scent.

Ichigo's smirk went away when Jacob did so but he didn't move away or say anything.

Jacob stood there for a moment, holding the other against him and breathing in his scent. "Why, Ichigo? Why do you smell more human than any other human scent I have ever smelled?"

Ichigo smirked again. "Because I'm human... It doesn't matter what you are, it matter who you are. As my father said. I think he's right. It doesn't matter what we're born as, it matters what we consider ourselves."

Jacob pulled back a bit and looked into the other's eyes.

Ichigo smirked. "Come on, my Yuzu's making meat pie."

Jacob's stomach growled at the mention of meat pie, or more of the mention of meat. He blushed and looked away in shy embarrassment.

Ichigo smirked and wrapped an arm around Jacob's shoulder and then the two of them walked off to Ichigo's house.

Leah snarled a bit as she watched from a distance. Ichigo kept on ruining the bonds in the pack, he had to be removed!

From a farther distance but with a more clear view, on a cliff of a mountain not too far away, Demetri stood, observing the scene as well. The wolves, they are causing a problem. They are a barrier between the Volturi and Ichigo that has to be removed, or more it's Jacob than the other wolves. He was sure that the other wolves wanted Ichigo removed. Jacob and Ichigo had to be separated.

If any of you are getting confused and think this is yaoi, it's not. While there are slight hints of it, it never escalates to actual malexmale. And if it would I'd warn you.


	19. Chapter 19

Now I know many of your think this fanfic is turning into a yaoi one, it's not. Some scenes may be so but it will never escalate to the point of romance between two males.

There will be a few time skips but they get closer to the clash between the Volturi and the Cullens over Renesmee. There you'll get to see Ichigo's bad-ass spanker side.

Chapter 19

The night sky was filled with wandering clouds which covered the silver light of the pale moon. Ichigo stood in a clearing, panting heavily, the cold air making it hard to breathe. A few meters in front of him lay a dead body of a Hollow. It was slowly evaporating in a form of golden dust disappearing into the air.

He finally managed to regain his breath. He inhaled and let out a slow sigh. Ichigo stood up straight from the small leaning forward stance he was in earlier. He had Akuma in his hand, the demon blade. He didn't like it much but he had to use it. The Hollow he just slayed was at a stage of turning into an Arancarn. This stage was very hard to handle since at that time Arancarns weren't in control of themselves and always went full force on their opponents. Ichigo didn't like using Akuma due to its dark energy. It was a vicious blade that succumbed to darkness in its grief and years without a master. It's dark energy would be able to bring out the Hollow in Ichigo and that would be extremely dangerous since he hadn't completely recovered and in full control of his own powers. He had still a long way to go to stabilize his condition and to connect with Zangetsu.

Ichigo breathed out "Orochi" and the path to his soul had opened. He brought the tip of Akuma's blade to the spot on his chest where his heart was and pushed the blade in. It felt uneasy as the blade passed from the real world into his soul through him, but once it was completely inside and he pulled his hand out of his chest, the portal close.

He let out another sigh and looked up at the sky. The time was coming soon… The Volturi will soon come for Renesmee. That day might turn out ugly. Judging by what he heard about them, they were not the type to solves things without a fight. He had mixed feelings about the situation. At one point he was glad that he would be able to meet a new opponent, test our his new abilities, see how strong he was, see what these all-feared Volturi were made of. And at the same time he knew that a lot of lives, if you could call them lives, were in danger. Both sides would be fighting for what they believe in. The Cullens with their allies for Renesmee and the Volturi to protect their kind's existence. But as far as he knew, it was supposed to be a peaceful discussion in which Rensmee's innocence would be proven,… Supposed to be.

He let out another sigh. Damn, he was sighing again. Maybe even more than on his first day in Forks. He placed his hands in the pockets of his jacket and headed back from the forest and to his house. But he was aware of the pair of eyes watching him throughout this whole time. He pretended to not know anything and simply walked as if unaware. Something lunged at him and he bent back letting it fly past him. It made a flip and landed on the ground, sliding back a bit as it slowed down, using its claws and fingers to help it slow down, leaving claw marks on the cold, moist ground. The pair of red eyes gleamed and their owner smirked, his white, sharp teeth glistening from the little light falling at them from the moon. The vampire rose to stand straight and slowly walked to Ichigo who stood on his spot, frowning a bit with a raised brow.

"Nice moves, Ichigo." The man said before he walked out into the moon light.

"What do you want, Garrett?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm just impressed by your moves. Wanted to see if I would catch you by surprise or not." Garrett grinned.

Ichigo let out a sigh again.

"Guess not, your heart had a special beat to it. You knew I was watching you." Garrett walked closer to Ichigo.

"Is that all?" Ichigo looked at him.

Garrett frowned. "Aw, don't be like that." He then smirked. "Stwabewwy~" Garrett imitated Renesmee. One of the first things she said as an infant was Ichigo's name… In English translation. She said it when Emmett was teasing Ichigo and when she did the room was filled with laughter, but Emmett got quite a beating from Ichigo afterwards.

The corner of Ichigo's left brow twitched in annoyance. His eyes slowly traveled to Garrett and he glared at him from the corners of his eyes.

The vampire jumped and backed away a bit. "Okay, okay! I get it! No more teasing!"

Ichigo's eyes returned to the path ahead of him and he started walking.

"Stwabewwy~" Garrett finished his words with a grin.

Ichigo inhaled sharply through his nose. He spun around and was about to flatten Garrett's face with a punch square in the nose but Garret bent back as he let the fist swing above his head. His grin grew. Ichigo was about to knee him in the crotch but Garrett slapped his knee away with his hand and jumped up making a flip backward, landing on the ground a few meters away from Ichigo.

"Come on, Stwabewwy. Is that all you got?" Garrett grinned. "You can kick new-born ass but can't even land a punch to an old fart like me?"

Ichigo grinned. "Now I've got a nick-name to call you by."

Garrett's grin vanished in realization.

At that moment Ichigo appeared in front of him, using Shunpo, though he didn't reveal what it was to the vampires, only resorting to it from time to time.

Garret had only a mere second to see the grin on Ichigo's face before his nose was crushed with a strong fist. He was sent flying a few meters away and crushed with his back into a tree. He leaned onto the tree for support, one hand holding his slowly healing nose and the other held up to show time-out.

Ichigo smirked.

Garrett panted. "Note to self: don't anger Ginger."

Ichigo's vein on his right temple pulsed in irritation at the new nick-name.

Garrett grinned again.

Ichigo let out an annoyed sigh and turned back, to continue walking.

Garrett's nose healed. He stood up straight and in a blur caught up with Ichigo and now walked at his pace. "Carlisle sent me to get you. He knows you're out at this time of the night killing those monsters."

Ichigo let out another sigh. He made a turn and walked toward the Cullens' house.

Garrett smirked. He walked behind Ichigo. He knew little about the boy from the minor introduction from Carlisle and that was it, but he sure did like the kid. Who was he? Well, apparently not an enemy, or so everyone believed at the moment. And from his own observations he found out Ichigo was a human with 'perks', or special abilities if you will. Humans were not known for having many special abilities. If they did then on a very weak level. But Bella was one of the few that had it at a strong one and the ability strengthened especially after Bella's transformation. But the boy was a complete mystery. He was growing in power and no one knew if he had a limit.

Ichigo didn't reach the house because he came to a campfire where all the vampires have collected before battle.

"Ichigo." Esmé greeted happily with a smile. She came to him and gave him a hug. "I hope you are not pushing yourself too much with your duties." She said with concern.

Ichigo smiled. "No, everything's fine. Thanks for asking."

Esme smiled again, then she took Ichigo by the arm and led him to sit on a tree trunk at the fire.

Carlisle walked to his wife and Ichigo. He sat down at his wife's side. "Good night, Ichigo."

"Yeah, it's good." Ichigo replied. "So what did you want?"

Carlisle looked at the snow for a bit before answering, then looked at Ichigo again. "Look, Ichigo. It is most likely that everything will turn out into a fight and due to your condition with your powers… We're just saying that you don't have to do this."

Ichigo looked at him.

Carlisle continued. "You've done so much for us, you and your family are very considerate and tolerant. This fight… We don't know to what extent it will go. It will be a great loss to both us and especially your family if you fell in the battle. Your sisters and father need you."

Ichigo inhaled through his nose, then said. "Thank you for the concern. I will give a good thought. But thanks anyway."

Esmee smiled.

Ichigo rose. "I will be going now if you'll excuse me."

"Yes, rest well Ichigo." Carlisle said. He rose as well. The vampires looked at Ichigo's departing form.

The gazes returned to Carlisle. Eleazar asked. "Just to what extent does his power go?"

Carlisle looked at his friend. "Truthfully… I don't know."

Tanya asked next. "Is he truly capable of fighting the Volturi?"

"I think he is capable of defeating them." Carlisle replied.

With that response everyone exchanged looks. Just who was he!?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Ichigo arrived at his house. He quietly opened and closed the door. He quietly took his shoes off and was about to go up to his room when he noticed his father's form in the door way of his office. He turned to look at Isshin. "Dad?"

"Ichigo, you don't have to worry. Go and rest, I will tell you if the battle starts." Isshin said.

Ichigo's eyes widened a bit. Then he smiled softly. "Thank you." He then went up the stairs.

Once in his room he took his clothing off and changed into his pajamas. He laid down under his covers and let out a sigh. He stared at the wall in front of him for a while, then sighed and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

In his sleep he saw a dream. In it was a battle between two sides: the Volturi and the Cullens with their witnesses. Both sides had losses. But at one point, the Volturi were winning, thus the tides were turned by a powerful ground shaking punch which spread the ground separating the two sides. Many of the vampires fell into the crack in the ground, mostly the Volturi, which made their numbers less.

Ichigo sweated and panted in his sleep, but he was unable to wake up. His heart raced, he moaned lowly. He thought his heart would stop when he saw Leah fall into the depths of the crack to the hungry lava bellow. Ichigo's heart jumped every time a werewolf or one of the Cullens or their witnesses got hurt or even died, his heart ached with the desire to jump in and save the righteous and kill the wrong. But he couldn't, he didn't know what was holding him back. His heart raced in its confines, it pounded against the inner walls of his chest and it hurt. Ichigo's breathing became raspy. He wanted to interrupt the battle and kill all of the Volturi with his Getzuga Tensho but he couldn't, something was holding him back.

Then he slowly began to calm, his expression of pain and desperation in his sleep switched to that of confusion. In his sleep he saw... himself?

Black energy shot up into the cloudy sky in the form of a pillar. Surges of it ran fast along the ground, separating the ground as well, running for long miles. And some of it escaped slowly like fog. The energy was darker than the darkness that a blind man saw when he opened his eyes.

After the pillar shot into the sky, the clouds were pushed back by the shock wave from the energy and cleared the sky, letting the sun down upon the vampires. Then all the energy pulled back into the crack in the ground. It formed into something like a skull, a black skull. Usually skulls didn't have expressions, but this one had and very clear ones. The face of skull looked angered, disgusted, blood thirsty, and most of all, evil. And all that was pointed at the dumbfounded Volturi.

Everyone just froze on their spots, from both sides, and simply stared because that was all they could do. If the vampires could breathe, their breath would be stolen. But the werewolves did literally have their breath stolen. The vampires didn't notice but it wasn't just fear and surprise gripping them and keeping them from moving, the wolves were especially sensitive to it... This power in the air...Reiatsu.

The black energy shaped into a skull then appeared to be sucked in into something at the center of it, then it cleared in the form of a shockwave, one that cut off the tops of the trees and scarred the mountains. There, in the bright sun light like in the spot light, stood the savior of the day. The sun made the vampires sparkle, but Ichigo shined in the sun light. If one was to get poetic, they would say he shined brighter than the sun.

There he stood... On air. The long fire-kissed hair floated in the air gracefully as the window blew. It had a golden shine to it in the sunlight, as if its owner's head was on fire. His marble white skin was whiter than snow with a pearly shine to it (as mentioned when Ichigo just came to school. His skin just is that way and only the supernatural beings can pick up that property). His upper body was completely nude, revealing his masterpiece of a lean body. His lower body had his usual black hakama pants but he didn't have his white socks and sandals, he was barefoot. In his right hand he held his one hell of a butcher knife sword. The sword was white Zangetsu, the top of the blade white and the sharp edge black. The hilt was bandaged up in black smoke which seemed to take on the form of fabric but its tips were made of smoke.

But that was not the only shocking thing about his whole appearance. He looked like he had a full body skeleton tattoo, but in fact they were markings. The vampires were the first to realize that was actually real skin color in the places of the marks. There wasn't a single part of the body uncovered by the skeleton design. From his collar-bone and around his neck as well as from around his wrists emitted something like coral-red smoke, so thick at one point it seemed like fur. His nails grew into black claws on both his hands and feet. On his face was a bone mask of a human skull's face. From the eye sockets of the bone mask ran blood drops like tears. In the darkness of the sockets of the bone mask could be made out blood thirst eyes. The clear emotion in them was portrayed by the look of determination and the crimson red color of the irises, the rest of the eyes was pure blackness. From the forehead of the mask grew ram horns. They were black with a clear, glassy shine, their tips razor sharp.

Everyone was in fear and shock, while no other but Aro seemed mesmerized. He gazed at this new appearance which interrupted the battle like at a work of art with a dreamy look. Then Aro's eyes widened and he grinned widely. "Marvelous! Work of art! Masterpiece! God has sent us an angel from Heaven! What a blessing!" He looked at him with wide eyes like a child at a new toy in the window of a shop, panting with excitement.

The pressure in the air seemed to lessen, allowing every one to move, and those who needed it, to breathe. Animals and the birds around the area in the forest and the sky dropped dead, they were unable to overcome such crushing pressure.

Caius and Marcus gave a wide-eyed, almost scared look at Aro, then their eyes returned to Ichigo who stood still in the air. Some of the Volturi seemed to back away a bit.

Aro, the mad one, seemed to be over excited. He took a few steps forward to the crack in the ground and Ichigo above it, his hands extended forward. "I beg you, oh Angel, come with us!"

Ichigo stayed silent. Then he raised his sword into the air, the shine of th sunlight on it traveling up from the hilt to the tip as it was raised.

Aro's smile seemed to slowly vanish as he realized the silent yet obvious answer.

Then Ichigo swished his sword down, a crescent-shaped surge of black energy erased the vampires in front of him before anyone could even think that it was better to run.

Ichigo jolted up awake, eyes wide, panting heavily, cold sweat covering his body. His eyes ran around the room. He breathed like that for a while, then he brought his left knee to his chest. He rested his hands on his knee and scraped his left hand's thumb tip with his teeth as his eyes slowly wandered from side to side around his room as he processed the dream through his mind. He let out a sigh. Outside was already morning, the birds were perched on the tree branches and chirping. He got off his bed and went to his bathroom to wash. Little did he know that because of his excitement and worry for the upcoming battle, which actually didn't take place, had caused him to see the vision that Alice showed to Aro.

Now both sides: the Cullens with their company and the Volturi, were departing from what would be the battle field.

But after the vision, Aro and his two 'brothers' were sure of several things after Aro told them. One, Renesmee was no longer the center of their attention. Two, the Cullens as always endangered the existence of the vampires. Three, they had all their eyes and attention on this Angel from Heaven with fire-kissed hair by the name 'Strawberry', or as Demetri translated from Japanese to English after stalking Ichigo a few times and finding out his name. And four, they had to come up with a plan and means in order to obtain Ichigo. And currently they were processing ideas through their corrupted, rotten minds as they departed for Volterra.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Alice told her vision to her family, but not the witnesses and the wolves, only Jacob. Everyone's cation toward Ichigo grew. Emmett was even not trusting Ichigo anymore. Someone of such power and who they didn't know much of anything about could not be trusted.

Marcus, Aro, and Caius sent Demetri to spy on Ichigo and find out more about him. While he did that, the three were scheming on how they will handle Ichigo. They could use Corin's gift to make him comfortable with being with the Volturi but then again, they didn't know if it would work.

Ichigo sat back in his chair, his head leaned back and staring at the ceiling. He wondered if what he dreamed about really happened or was it just emotions creating a dream? He didn't know. He sighed and closed his eyes. Then he stood up, deciding to go and check on the Cullens. His father told him he'll wake him if the fight happened, but was he really planning on that or was his father just making him avoid the encounter with the Volturi.

He dressed into a pair of black jeans shorts, navy blue moccasins, and his dark blue button t-shirt with rolled up sleeves and crisscrossing black stripes. He went down the stairs. Yuzu was washing the floor in the dining room.

"Ichi-nii? Where are you going?" Yuzu asked.

"For a walk." Ichigo replied.

"Be back by lunch, I made curry." Yuzu said.

"Alright." Ichigo replied. With that he closed the door behind himself. He went to his car and sat in it. Then he drove off.

The Cullens and Jacob heard a car pull up near their house. Alice went to a window and looked out. "It's Ichigo."

Everyone exchanged wary looks.

As Ichigo parked his car in front of the house and came out, Carlisle followed by Edward and Esmé came out. He smiled. "Ichigo. It's a pleasure to see you."

Ichigo gave a nod. "Yeah." He came up the steped toward Carlisle. "How did it go?"

"Come inside, we have to talk." Carlisle said as he walked back in.

Ichigo had a feeling that whatever it was, it somehow had to do with his dream. When he came in, he noticed the intent and wary looks on him which made him a bit uncomfortable.

"Please," Carlisle motioned to a chair. "Take a seat."

Ichigo looked at him, but did as he was told. Everyone watched him. Carlisle stood in the middle of the room and started talking. "The battle did not happen but it would have. Alice had foreseen it and left with Jasper to find their own witnesses. A man, who was like Renesmee, and his aunt. She showed the vision and its result to Aro, in which the Volturi fall. But... The reason they fell... Was your appearance."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "What?"

Everyone looked at his shocked expression.

Ichigo looked down at his knees. "So it actually happened..."

Everyone exchanged looks again, then looked at him.

Alice asked. "Do you mean... You saw my vision?"

Ichigo looked at her. "I saw both sides engage in a battle, then Benjamin punch the ground and make a crack in it. And then I appeared and released some energy from my sword... And that's when I awoke."

There was a slight pause and another exchange of looks. Ichigo looked up at everyone. Edward spoke. "I can guess that over excitement led you to see Alice's vision in your sleep when she showed it to Aro."

Ichigo looked down and to the side. "So that creepy guy was Aro."

"He's the main leader of the three heads of the coven." Jasper explained.

"And the other two?" Ichigo asked.

"The blonde frownie face is Caius. He's merciless and sadistic." Emmett explained. "The tall, skinny, and depressed is Marcus. He rarely talks and doesn't care much about what's going on."

"Aro seemed fascinated with me...Why?" Ichigo asked.

"He probably sees high potential in you and wants to get you." Rosalie answered.

Jacob snorted. "Like that's ever gonna happen."

"He will use any means necessary." Edward said.

"Then I will wipe him out." Ichigo said with determination in his voice.

"Easier said then done." Edward said. "Killing one of the Volturi leaders will make them angry and they will come for revenge. Killing all of the Volturi is endangering order in the vampire society."

"And joining them is still the same danger." Ichigo said.

"Yes." Edward agreed.

"Then what can be done?" Ichigo asked.

"Become part of our coven." Jasper suggested.

"He already is." Carlisle said, looking at Jasper, then at Ichigo.

Ichigo looked a bit surprised.

"If you don't mind that." Carlisle said.

"No," Ichigo smirked. "I don't."


	22. Chapter 22

Now some of you may think that Ichigo is going to be turned into a vampire, he's not!

Chapter 22

The tension in the little town, Forks, lessened a bit after the Volturi left. For a moment, everything returned back to normal. Ichigo had applied and was accepted into a college and studied to be a sports coach. He didn't really have anything in mind for a job so his father suggested he'd do something he was good at. He was good at sports, so he decided to go with coaching. Plus, he liked to be bossy. But of course he mentioned straight away that he was bad with little kids thus he going to be a coach of university or college teams or big sports leagues. It was hard at first because he was used to one-on-one combats and his strategy didn't work as group work but that could be changed. His teachers were already praising his high level performance and even said if he kept up the good work he'll be able to coach famous teams.

He often visited Renesmee and her family for various reasons, but they were on good terms. Once, Carlisle decided to throw a family pic-nick. The spot was near a clear and fast flowing river. It was a pretty spot: the ground was mossy so the ladies could enjoy walking around barefoot, there was a clearing with flowers nearby and Renesmee would surely have a bug bouquet by the end of the day because of how much she loved flowers. The water was also clear and warm enough for the humans, the Kurosakis, to take a swim. The pine trees only added more to the beauty of the spot. Jacob was invited too, and he agreed only because of Renesmee.

Ichigo carried things out of his house and helped his father pack them into his father's car. Then when his father drove out of the garage he drove his Lamborghini in.

Yuzu and Karin were in the kitchen going through the list of needed things one last time before they left.

"The grill, meat, wood, matches, plastic plates, cups, knives, forks, regular knives, vegetables, swimming suits, napkins, towels, juice, soda, water, ketchup, " and so on. Yuzu finally got to the bottom of the list.

"Yeah, we have everything." Karin said.

Yuzu smiled. "Then we're ready to go!" The girls grabbed a few bags and went out of the house. They put them in the trunk of their father's car and sat on the back seats. Ichigo checked the lights, gas, and water inside the house, then locked the door and went to take his seat on the front passenger seat in te car. Then they drove off.

They arrived in half an hour the spot where the pic-nick would take place. The two sisters took a moment to admire the beauty. The Cullens and Jacob were already there.

"Sorry for the wait." Isshin apologized with a smile as he was met by Carlisle.

"It is nothing, my friend." Carlisle replied. They shook hands.

While Carlisle and Isshin talked, Ichigo unpacked the trunk. Jacob walked over to help him.

"How's college?" Jacob asked.

"So far so good." Ichigo replied.

Yuzu and Karin picked the perfect spot for them and Yuzu shouted to Ichigo with a wave. Ichigo gave her a nod, then carried to things over to the picked spot with Jacob's help.

Emmett brought several big logs on the picked spot for the Kurosakis to sit on. Yuzu thanked him with a smile and he just returned it with a nod. Ichigo was setting up the grill with Jacob while Yuzu and Karin were covering the logs with blankets and laid one blanket on the mossy ground. Then the girls started unpacking the food and setting it out on the blanket. Ichigo was getting the grill ready to make the stakes when Isshin walked up.

"You kids go goof off, I will make the stakes." Isshin said.

"Dad, the last time you made stake you burned it to ash." Karin said boldly.

That made Isshin's top eye lid twitch. "Well… That was several years ago. I've improved."

"I think you just lost your touch even more over the years." Karin said again.

Renesmee hopped up to the two girls and said with a smile. "Would you like to go and collect flowers with me?"

Karin and Yuzu looked at each other, then smiled. "Sure."

Renesmee's smile grew. Then the three girls went off to the small clearing just behind a few trees where they still could be seen. Ichigo looked at them as they walked off.

Isshin said to Ichigo. "Go son, relax a bit."

Ichigo smirked. "Thank you." Then walked off. He and Jacob decided to take a swim in the river. Alice and Rosalie were already laying down on a blanket in their swimming suits in the shade of the tall pine trees. Bella sat in a chair watching over her daughter and the two other girls as they ran around the flowery meadow, laughing and giggling. Esmé walked up to her and took a seat in a chair beside Bella's, which was Edward's.

"It seems so good to interact with humans so freely." Bella said.

"It's good that there are people like you out there." Esmé agreed.

Bella looked at her. "Do you think that someday we won't have to hide?"

Esmé shrugged. "Truthfully, I don't know. But I hope there will be."

Bella returned her gaze to the three girls. "The Volturi won't just sit still and let us live peacefully. They have another reason to try and kill us, Ichigo and his family."

"Do you regret that Ichigo knows about us?" Esmé asked.

"No, absolutely not. He's a great guy and his family is nice too. I just can't relax knowing that the Volturi will always find a way to try and get us killed and they will keep on trying until either of us goes down." Bella said.

Esmé put a hand on Bella's, making Bella look at her. "It's going to be all right, sweetie. Nothing is eternal, neither are the Volturi."

"And the Kurosakis as well…" Bella returned her eyes to the three girls who were now collecting flowers.

"Bella, have you noticed that Ichigo hasn't aged a single bit since he came here? He's going to be 20 soon and he still looks like he's seventeen." Esmé said. "His heart hasn't aged a bit either."

"What are you suggesting?" Bella asked.

"I think there is something in him that doesn't want him to change." Esmé said.

"So what… he's immortal?" Bella asked.

"He may as well be." Esmé replied.

"What about his father and sisters?" Bella asked again.

"They are different… They age." Esmé said.

Bella looked down. "So they're not the same… It's going to be painful for Ichigo when he watches them go."

Esmé smiled a bit sympathetically. "We all feel the same way about everyone dear to us. We just have to be understanding and support each other."

Bella nodded in response. She knew she'd have to accept her parents' deaths one day when they came.

Renesmee ran up to Bella with a flower crown. "Mom, I made this for you." She held forward the crown.

Bella smiled. "Thank you, sweetie." She hung her head a bit so that Renesmee could place it on her head. When the flower crown was on, she looked up and smiled. She captured Renesmee in her arms and devoured her cheeks with kisses, making the little girl giggle.

Yuzu and Karin walked to their spot; they too had flower crowns on their heads. They placed their bouquets on the blanket carefully and looked at the river where her brother and his friend where goofing off.

Ichigo and Jacob swam around, sometimes splashed water at each other, pulled one another under the water, and chased each other around.

Yuzu giggled when she saw as Ichigo was pulled under the water by Jacob who dove in and pulled Ichigo's ankle. Then Ichigo chased after Jacob and when finally got him, he started pushing him under again, only for Jacob to throw him off by standing up.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett returned from the woods. They caught some elk and rabbits for their family. It had become normal and comfortable to feed on blood in the presence of their human friends and the Kurosakis didn't mind that either. Still the vampires were more mannered in the presence of the humans and drained the animals of their blood into wine bottles and drank the blood from wine glasses. Almost like those noble vampires from fiction books and movies.

Once the food was prepared, for some regular food and for others blood, everyone collected around a table that the Cullens had brought with them.

"To our friendship and wellbeing." Carlisle spoke the toast. Everyone raised their glass, or plastic cup, and then drank. Then they started eating, or at least the humans and the werewolf.

Demetri was a safe distance from Edward to be unnoticed while being able to see everything clearly from a mountain not too far away. It seemed like the humans and the monsters grew even closer, being comfortable and relaxed with each other even more. Jacob though was still tense around the Cullens from his natural instincts against the vampires but a little more relaxed because of Renesmee and the humans with the whole monster group.

The day passed well. It was full of cheerful and warm conversations, playing sports like volleyball or badminton or simply goofing around, tasty food, and the great weather and nature. Now at sunset, the families were packing their things into their cars and readying to leave when Edward noticed the unwanted presence. His head shot toward the direction Demetri was in, Demetri got too close and now he spat curses as he saw Edward look straight at him.

"What is it?" Bella asked Edward with concern.

Edward kept on staring intently at Demetri who then turned and ran off to the sea.

"Demetri." Edward replied.

"What?" Bella was shocked, angered, and afraid. She was ready to run after Demetri but Edward stopped her. She looked at him.

Edward looked her in the eyes. "Not now, Bella."

She looked at him for a bit, then stepped back and went back to packing the last of the things into their car's trunk, then went to sit at the front passenger seat.

"Is everything okay?" Alice asked.

"I'll tell later." Edward replied to Alice, then went to sit in the driver's seat. Once everyone was ready, they all drove off in their cars.

The Kurosakis went straight to their home. Edward told Jacob to stick around for a conversation.

At the Cullens' house:

"I read his thoughts. They are stalking Ichigo to find out as much as they can about him and are ready to use any means necessary to have him." Edward explained.

"Either they are idiots cause they don't know Ichigo will never join them, or as we know well, they are smart and will do something which will keep him with them." Emmett said.

"The plan on using Corin." Edward said.

"What?" Everyone exclaimed. They exchanged shocked looks.

"Can someone tell me who or what they Corin is?" Jacob asked.

"Corin's gift makes people comfortable with their situations." Carlisle explained.

"Oh… Well that's trouble." Jacob said. "But won't that thing inside Ichigo be able to make him invincible to the gift? I mean, Edward can't read Ichigo's thoughts, so why would that gift work on him?"

"We don't know for sure. And knowing the Volturi, they probably have more up their sleeve." Jasper said.

"We need to tell Ichigo." Alice said.

"We can't, not now." Edward said.

"Edward, human lives are at stake, our precious human friends' lives are in danger." Rosalie said.

"Well aren't you a fan of them now, precious human friends?" Emmett teased, to which he received an elbow to the ribs from Rosalie. "Okay… Sorry."

"Why not now?" Bella asked.

"Because if the Volturi find out that Ichigo and his family are aware, they might get more cautious and we don't know what to expect from them then. Or they might get down straight to business." Edward said.

"No, they are not that rash." Carlisle said. "But we do have to be careful and we do have to protect Ichigo and his family."

"I think it's more his father and sisters. He can fight a vampire off easily." Jasper said.

"Then it's decided. We keep an eye on them." Carlisle said. With that, it was decided that they would watch over the Kurosakis and watch out for the Volturi.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Ichigo walked out of his college and went to the parking lot to his car. He froze on the spot when all of a sudden, a familiar face jumped in front of him, making him stop.

"Hey, Ichigo." Emma said cheerfully with a smile.

"Oh... Emma... Hey." Ichigo greeted with hesitation. "What are you... doing here?"

"Oh, I just couldn't get into any other college and since I'm good at tennis, I decided I'll be a tennis coach. We meet again, isn't that nice?" Emma's smile grew bit.

"Ah, yeah... I see." Ichigo didn't seem to be too excited to see her.

Emma knew by the tone of his voice and expression that he wasn't looking to meeting her at all, but she decided to not give any signs of knowing. She let out a sigh. "But, I'm no where past middle school level of teaching and I need to be at least at highschool level to stay in this college."

"I see." Ichigo said.

She looked up at him, smiling again. "So I thought if maybe you could show me some moves, it'd be great. You're good at tennis, right?"

"I, well... I'm not bad." Ichigo looked at the time on his phone. Then at her. "Listen, I have to go pick my two sisters up. Let's talk later." Then he went past her to his car.

Emma turned as he walked past her. "Bye." She said before he was too far away to here. She stood there, watching him as he got into his car and then drove off. Her best friend, Hillery walked up to her.

"You know he's not going to get with you, right?" Hillery more pointed it out than asked.

"Right now he won't, but I'll make him want me." Emma said with determination.

Hillery just rolled her eyes. "You're clearly not his type!"

Emma looked at her. "And are you?"

"No, that's not what I mean." Hillery said.

"Then be quiet and help me win him!" Emma said, she looked at Hillery for a few more seconds and then walked off to her own car.

Hillery watched her walk for a few moments before sighing and shaking her head, and following after Emma. The two girls got into Emma's car and then drove off.

Ichigo waited a few minutes in front of Karin's and Yuzu's school. Then he saw the two girls come out. Karin was with her boyfriend but the three were walking and talking cheerfully and laughing. Then they stopped, Karin gave Jackson, her boyfriend, a kiss on the cheek and then went with Yuzu to Ichigo's car. Jackson watched the two girls walk off and get into the car, then drive off. He then turned and went down the street to his house which was two blocks away from the school.

"Is he nice? Treating you right?" Ichigo asked Karin while keeping his eyes on the road.

Karin rolled her eyes with a sigh, then smirked softly. "He's the best, Ichi-nii."

"Good, but don't let him by the best out of all others to come." Ichigo said a she made the turn to the street on which their house was.

"Alright, Ichi-nii. I'll make sure." Karin said with another sigh.

Ichigo parked his car in front of their house. He got out along with his sisters, then he locked the car and went with Karin and Yuzu into the house.

He went up to his room and after closing the door, dropped his bag on the floor and plopped on the bed on his front. He lay still for a bit, then turned on his side and curled up, then falling asleep.

He woke up at 7 p.m., the sun had almost set. He let out a sigh and got off the bed. After a nice, hot shower, he walked back into his room and turned on his computer. He checked his e-mail to see if any of this friends from Japan wrote anything, none so far... Actually... Nothing in whole two weeks. He let out a sigh. It was so boring. He almost fell asleep from boredom on his lectures, he had finished all of his work in classes and breaks, leaving all his textbooks and notebooks in his locker, and now no one was writing anything to it.

He sat back in his chair and leaned his head back, staring up at the ceiling and wondering what he could do. He closed his eyes and sighed. He heard from Bella a few days ago there were some good tv series to watch. Now he was struggling to remember what they were. One of them... Supernatural, aha! He sat up and got onto his computer again. He searched it up, and seeing that it had many seasons, which meant it was good if there were so many fans of it for it to have so many seasons, he decided to give it a try.

First episode...boredom. "Ugh!" He leaned back in his chair again. But the ending of it promised something interesting in the future. He sat with his eyes closed for a bit, then sat up straight and got to the next one. Okay, episode 2 was less boring. But he was no longer in the mood to watch anything. So he decided to go for an evening jog.

He put on his basketball shorts, t-shirt, sneakers shoes, hoodie, took his phone and headphones, and went out. He put his headphones on and started his playlist, put his phone in his hoodie's pocket, and jogged off.

Emma and Hillery sat in a café near the window, talking over all them random girl things and the conversation always returned to Ichigo, mainly by Emma. She jumped up and gasped when she saw him run by. But he was too busy on running and listening to music to notice her. She looked at Hillery. "Oh my God...!" She breathed out.

Hillery gave her a 'really?' look, then rolled her eyes and shook her head with a sigh.

"What? He's the hottest guy in highschool! He has more popularity than Edward Cullen!" Emma said.

"Duh, dummy. 'Cause he's social. If he wasn't social he and Edward would be on the same level." Hiller said.

"Oh come on, he's like one of those guys who companies have to beg to be in their commercials!"

"And he always rejects them."

"Yes!"

"Emma? What happened between you and Jack? You two used to be the couple with the strongest relationship throughout all of middle school and highschool."

"Used to be. Things change."

"What makes you think you'll be successful?"

"I will find out what kinds of girls are his type and become his type."

"What if he's gay?"

Emma gasped. "No!"

"The last time I checked, there isn't a single man in this world any more who is completely straight."

"No, it can't be!"

"Emma, you saw how Jasper looks at him."

"So what?"

"He looks at him like a hungry lion at a zebra's ass!"

"You have no proof!"

"He hangs out with the Cullens and doesn't seem to have much distance between himself and Jasper."

"So he's cheating on Alice?"

"Well do you know if Jasper or Ichigo is bisexual or not? I mean, they could fuck behind Alice's back!"

Emma dropped her forehead on the table with a bang. "Ugh!"

"Face it girl, you have no chance."

"No, no, no!" Emma banged her fists on the table rather loudly. "I refuse to accept that! I refuse!"

Everyone turned to look at the source of the noise. Hillery flinched, seeing all the stares and smacked Emma a bit on the back of her head. "Stop! Eveyone's looking!" She hissed.

Emma stopped. Everyone stared for a few more moments and then turned away again. Emma looked up. "I still have to try!"

"You can try, but look at the situation. When one dumps the other, you don't know who's gaining and who's losing."

"Jack and I are just not getting anywhere. It's not interesting with him anymore. And then he appeared."

"Emma, you just fell for his looks, just like any other girl of the 90% of the girls in highschool."

"But there was some chemistry!"

"Chemistry was only in your hormones, not in his. I mean, he hasn't looked at you ass even once! Even accidentally!"

Emma beamed. "Maybe he's just trying to hard not to cause he knows if he will, he'll lose control!"

Hillery gave her a look again.

"I asked him to help me with tennis, he didn't say no, just to talk to him later, but maybe he will look at my ass and we'll go straight from acquaintances to couple?"

"Emma... He clearly used an excuse to gt rid of you there. And even if you two some how by some magical miracle get to bed, it will either be him having his head hit to hard by your tennis ball or all you'll ever be to him is a one-night stand."

Emma frowned. "You're a bitch!"

"And you're hopeless."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Emma? Really? You haven't noticed AT ALL the chemistry going on between him and that... Jacob was his name? Anyway, the native American kid who's friends with Bella. Those two are practically all over each other with their eyes."

Emma frowned again, clearly not believing still.

"I was on a jog the other day and I saw Ichigo and that guy together in a river."

"So what? Maybe they too ka swim."

"Yeah, but they were clearly goofing off!"

"So what? Guys do that. Don't they?"

"Emma, not with that kind of happiness the two had on their faces."

"Wait...were they alone?"

"No, it seemed like a pic-nick between the Cullens and the Kurosakis."

"OMG! Was it an orgy!?" Emma got all dreamy. "Oh dear! I can already see it! Ichigo on his throne atop a mountain of love-making men and women and I am at his queen and his *ahem* gets up only for me!"

"Girl... The nut-house is missing you with GREAT passion...!" Hillery said as if stating a fact.

The rest of the evening went by between the two girls in the unending argument over Ichigo. While Ichigo had already run a few laps around the block and had returned home. When he came into the house, he froze for a bit. There was Jacob. Jacob was talking with Isshin in the living room. When Ichigo came in, the two looked at him, Jacob rose a hand in greeting.

"Ah, hey...what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked as he slowly came to his father and friend.

"Jacob will be staying with us for a while, Ichigo. It's a serious reason and he has my permission." Isshin explained.

"I see..." Ichigo said. "Well..."

"Don't worry, I can sleep on the floor." Jaco assured.

"Oh no, no, no. We're not having that. You will be sleeping in one of the guest rooms on the second floor." Isshin insisted.

Jacob, blinked, then smirked. "Thank you, Mr. Kurosaki."

"No prob, kid. Feel at home." Isshin said. "Ichigo will show you to your room."

Ichigo gave a nod, then motioned Jacob to follow. Jacob gave a nod to Isshin, then followed Ichigo upstairs to the spare room they had which was the guest room. Ichigo opened the door and let Jacob inside. "Well, as dad said, feel at home."

"Thanks again." Jacob said. He looked around. "It's nice." Indeed it was.

"So what's so important that you have to live with us?" Ichigo asked as he leaned in the doorway.

Jacob motioned for him to come it, making it obvious the reason was serious and the explanation was long. He pulled up a chair and sat in it, Ichigo closed the door and leaned against the wall.

Jacob told Ichigo everything: about the Volturi and their intentions and how the Cullens and the Wolves are not watching over him and watching out for the Volturi. Ichigo was now worried, he had to be more careful now and always on guard. Now it was even more reason that Karin and Yuzu would be dropped off and picked up for school and that their schedule is controlled when it comes to going outside.

The situation was explained to the two girls in a more simple but understandable way. Since they knew all the stuff Ichigo went through, they believed and agreed without arguments.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Ichigo sat in his chair with his feet up on his desk, his headphones on his head booming dubstep into his ears, a naruto manga in his hands. A knock came on the door, he paused his music and took his headphones off. "Yeah?"

Karin opened the door a half and stuck her head in. "Lunch is ready. After that Yuzu and I need you to accompany us to the mall for shopping, then we need to drive to the hospital and get dad some medicine."

"Okay, but shouldn't it be dad first and mall later?" Ichigo asked.

"He doesn't need it until 8 p.m. and it's only 3." Karin said.

"Okay. I'll be right down." Ichigo said.

Karin closed the door and went back down to the first floor. Jacob was in the back yard practicing some moves. The yard was rather large so he had enough room for his human form, but not his wolf form, and other obvious reasons why he couldn't wolf out.

Ichigo opened the window from the living room and said to Jacob. "Come on in, man. Lunch is ready."

Jacob stopped and took a moment to catch his breath, then breathed out. "Coming right up."

Ichigo then closed the window and went to the dining room. Several moments later, Jacob came in. He stopped in the door way and took a moment to inhale the great scent of freshly made sushi. He licked his lips with a smirk and closed the door behind himself, then went first to wash his hands and face, and then to the dining room. He plopped down in his seat in front of Ichigo, Karin at his side and Yuzu near Ichigo in front of Karin.

"Help yourselves." Yuzu said with a smile.

Everyone did as they were told. They had a vegetable salad to lighten the taste of fish in the sushi and the soy sauce and a cheese cake with green jasmine tea for dessert.

After having eaten, Yuzu and Karin neatly piled the dishes up in the sink, then went to quickly change. Jacob and Ichigo too, went up stairs to their rooms to change. Ichigo put on a pair of dark grey jeans, a black leather belt, black high tops, and a plaid button shirt with the colors of red, brown, and blue. He rolled up his sleeves, put his phone in his pocket, his headphones around his neck and went out. Jacob put on a pair of jeans shorts, dark brown moccasins, and a coffee brown t-shirt. Karin put on a pair of jeans shorts to the knees, black sandals with black leather laces, ties around her ankle, a white t-shirt, and a jeans vest. Yuzu put on a pair of dark coral pink shorts, a white blouse, and light brown sandals with its leather laces tied up to her knees.

Once everyone was ready, they took a seat in Ichigo's car. The two girls in the back seat and the guys in the front. Then they drove off.

Ichigo had parked his car in the parking lot, now the four of them stood at the entrance. Yuzu read through the list. "We need to get some groceries, then we need to go to the music shop, then to the school supplies, the pharmacy, and then to dad to get him the medicine he asked for."

"Do we have money for all of that?" Ichigo asked.

"Dad gave us extra just in case." Karin answered.

"Ok." Ichigo said with a shrug. Then the group headed to the first stop on their list. After having gotten the groceries they needed, the headed to the music shop. There Karin and Yuzu looked for the albums of their favorite bands. Ichigo looked at a few as well.

"What'cha lookin' for? Maybe I can help?" The shopkeeper, a middle-aged black lady who had quite a few burgers (no offense to such people, just describing the character) called from the counter.

Yuzu came up to her. "Um... Excuse me... Do you have any albums from Lindsey Stirling?"

"Right at the end of that ile, hun." The woman showed with her hand.

"Thank you." Yuzu thanked with a smile and headed there. Karin picked out some rock music while Ichigo just grabbed one from One Foot Krutch.

After having paid for the CDs, the group headed out to the school supplies where Karin needed to buy a few notebooks and Yuzu decided she needed several pencils and an eraser. After that, they headed to the pharmacy and bought the medicine which was written on the list. It ended up being a whole box containing 40 smaller boxes with the medicine, which Ichigo had to carry. Then they went back to the car, got in and drove off to Isshin.

Ichigo dropped the medicine off at the front desk saying it was for his dead. When eh turned to leave he almost ran into Carlile. "Oh! Sorry..."

Carlisle smiled. "No need, I should be apologizing for startling you."

"How's the fam?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, all is fine. We're patrolling the town together with the wolves, but overall, everything is good." Carlisle replied.

Ichigo smiled. "Good. Well I got to go. Tell my dad I came by and dropped off the medicine he ordered."

"Sure, take care." Carlisle said with a nod.

Ichigo came out of the hospital. He sat back in the car and drove off with the others to his house.

They waited on the stop light, when it turned green Ichigo started to drive but all of a sudden a something black flashed by. Ichigo's heart stopped for a moment and the car was frozen on the spot. A car behind Ichigo's almost crashed into them. The driver swore, but then noticed there was a problem. Smoke went from the front. Ichigo and Jacob got out of the car to get a better look... The engine was literally torn out.

"My car..." Ichigo breathed out in panic, his eyes running from side to side. "My car!"

Jacob appeared at his side, supporting Ichigo. "Hey, Ichigo. Calm down."

"Fucking bitch!" Ichigo cursed.

Yuzu and Karin got out of the car. "What happe-... Oh God..." Yuzu breathed.

The people having seen this quickly called the police which soon arrived because the station was a few blocks away. Ichigo said everything as it was, then he and his sisters, and Jacob were taken to the station and the car for checking. The group was questioned and Isshin received a call. He then came by the station and drove his kids and Jacob to their house.

Ichigo paced back and forth in panic in the living room. Jacob stood near a window, looking out as he pondered. Karin tried to calm Yuzu who was crying from worry.

"They've started to act..." Jacob thought out loud. Before anyone could say anything the door bell rang. Everyone exchanged looks. "I'll go get it." Jacob said and walked to the door. He opened the door and there was a package. He picked it up, smelled it and his eyes widened. He looked out of the house carefully, then closed the door and went back into the living room.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked impatiently.

Jacob placed the package on the short table in front of the couch on which Yuzu and Karin sat and opened it. Inside was Ichigo's car's missing engine. A large, rough V was carved into it with what seemed like a claw judging by the roughness.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Ichigo yelled and stormed off to his room.

Yuzu broke out in more tears and Karin tried to calm her once more. Jacob narrowed his eyes. No... It wasn't the Volturi. They would never act this way, they are more careful about appearing before humans, plus, it was sunny outside. And that smell... It couldn't be any other... Jacob let out a growl-like huff. The fuck where they doing here? No one invited them... Leah!


	25. Chapter 25

For those of you who are wondering who are Emma, Hillery, Jack, and Rachel, they are OCs. There will be a few more.

Emma and Jack used to have a relationship but they began to break up and then Ichigo came to the school and Emma used his coming to the school as a good chance to break away from Jack.

Rachel is Jack's close friend and Emma once thought Jack was cheating on her with Rachel.

Hillery is Emma's best friend, she is skeptical in terms of Emma getting into a relationship with Ichigo and supports Emma's relationship with Jack and wants them to get back together.

Chapter 25

Jacob knew who the attacker was. It wasn't a vampire for sure because it was sunny that day and there were too many people around. Also they weren't as fast as a vampire: fast enough to not be spotted by a human but not fast enough for a vampire. And the V that was carved into the engine that was delivered to Ichigo's doorstep in a box, the carving was too messy for a vampire's claw. He had his doubts but he couldn't exclude the possibility. It must've been another werewolf pack which rivaled his. They were merciless killers and were strict even to their own women and children. They were very serious toward tradition and thus behaved like during the tribal times before the white men came to America. Their appearance and the show they put up was no good news. And he suspected Leah was behind all of this. She didn't like Ichigo from the very beginning and he knew she once had relations with that rivaling wolf pack. She must've told them about Ichigo, Bella, the Volturi, and everything.

_Damn it!_ Jacob mentally cursed. He clenched his fists so tightly his knuckles whitened. But he couldn't confront Leah yet, he had to make sure.

Yuzu and Karin walked down the street to the hospital, brining Isshin's forgotten lunchbox which he left in the fridge again. The work lately was stressful because of so many patients arriving every day. Lately there have been many animal attacks, or so the police said. So many surgeries had to be done, 4 people even died already from bleeding... in 3 days.

The two girls were completely unsuspecting and walked casually, talking cheerfully. Casually behind them walked a teenager in his mid-teens. He looked completely normal, but when the two girls ahead were nearing an alley, his dark brown eyes had a dark red glow run through them. When the moment was right, he vanished into thin air as well as Yuzu and Karin.

Ichigo jogged through the forest, listening to the music in his headphones when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He spun around and almost was about to land a punch but stopped in time. "Emma?"

Emma raised his hands in the air with her palms up and backed away. "Wow, Ichigo, no need to get violent."

"Well it's not every day when you get grabbed by the shoulder while jogging through the forest."

"Yeah, sorry." Emma smiled apologetically. "I was just jogging as well and then I saw you, but you didn't hear my shouts so I grabbed your shoulder."

"Are you stalking me?" Ichigo asked.

"No! Why would you think that?" Emma defended herself.

"Just asking."

"Oh yes, Ichigo. I am totally stalking you! Like that's my new hobby!" Emma spoke sarcastically with an eye roll.

"Uh-huh..." Ichigo said with a raised brow. "Whatever." He turned and started jogging again.

"Wait, Ichigo!" Emma jogged after him.

"What?" Ichigo asked with slight annoyance present in the voice.

"I just thought we could jog together." Emma said with a slight smile.

"If you can keep up with me." Ichigo said.

"Oh, I'm a good runner." Emma said with a brow wiggle.

"Alright." And then Ichigo vanished into thin air using Shunpo. The leaves on the ground rose into the air on the spot he once stood.

Emma stopped and looked around with confusion. "What the...?" She looked around; he wasn't anywhere to be seen. She felt uneasy, almost spooked. She shivered and decided to go back the way she came from.

Ichigo stood high up on a branch of a tree nearby Emma. He smirked as he saw her confusion and fear. He let out a sigh of relief when she ran off. When she was out of sight, he jumped down, landing easily on his feet, and continued his jog. A pair of electric blue eyes watched the redhead intently without blinking. There he was, the boy who disturbed whatever was left of peace and order between the Wolves and the Vampires that existed in Forks after Bella did her own work.

After walking out of the shower, Ichigo's phone rang. It was Isshin. Ichigo answered it. "Yeah?"

"Are Karin and Yuzu home?" Isshin asked.

"No," Ichigo all of a sudden felt worry rise in him. "Why?"

"They were supposed to bring me my lunch. They told me they'd be at the hospital in 5 minutes, but that was an hour ago." Isshin said.

"Oh God..." Ichigo breathed. His heart pounded with worry in his chest.

"Ichigo?" Isshin was getting even more worried now.

"Something must've happened... I'm going to go search for them!" Ichigo said.

"I'll tell Carlisle! Call me when you find anything." Isshin said.

Ichigo hung up. He tossed his phone on the desk. He dried quickly, then put some clothing on, grabbed his sword, and ran out of the house.

Charlie went to look out of the window from the loud bang of the front door from the house next door. He saw Ichigo dash down the side walk so he hurried out himself. "Hey, Ichigo!" He shouted, but Ichigo was too far and focused on find his sisters to hear. Then he turned around the corner out of sight. Charlie sighed. He then dialed Isshin. "Hey, I saw Ichigo leave house rapidly, is everything okay?"

"There are a few complications... I will tell you fi help will be needed." Isshin said with slight hesitation. Extra eyes would be good, but these were regular humans.

"Alright. Are the girls okay?" Charlie said.

"They are fine." Isshin said.

"Alright, if you need anything, tell me." Charlie said.

"Of course." Then Isshin hung up.

Charlie stood there for a moment, thinking. Something was not right. But he won't push it. He went back inside the house and proceeded with his paper work.

Ichigo ran through the streets, shouting his sisters' names without a care of the stares from people around. His eyes darted around in panic, searching for what he couldn't find. His breathing was fast and uneven. A hard grip on his shoulder broke him out of his trance. He spun around to see Emmett.

"E-Emmett? Wh-what are you doing here?" He asked shakily.

"Carlisle called. Said your sisters are gone somewhere and you need help searching for them." Emmett explained.

Ichigo gave a nod. "Y-yeah."

"Come on, we'll try to get their scent." Emmett said.

Jasper and Alice appeared beside them. "We caught their scent, it lead us here and stops here." Alice said.

"What does that mean?" Ichigo questioned, even more panicked now.

"Most likely their scent is masked by another. Otherwise we don't know." Jasper said.

"The others are searching the whole town. They shouldn't be too far. If needed we will search the whole state. The wolves are searching too and if we won't find them, then Carlisle will ask his friends for help." Alice reassured.

Ichigo began to calm a bit.

Jacob ran up to them from the direction of the hospital. "We're doing our best but we haven't found anything yet."

"Their scent stops right here." Alice said.

"Do you have any idea who is might be?" Jacob asked.

"No, but Carlisle might." Jasper said.

Ichigo began to panic again. His fingers ran through his hair, gripping it from time to time. His eyes darted from side to side and his breathing became faster. His heart pounded with fear and worry.

"Ichigo… Hey, Ichigo." Jacob put a hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be all right. We'll find them."

"It could be the Volturi… My Lamborghini's engine was literally torn out of my car yesterday at a stoplight and then arrived at my house in a box with a V carved into it." Ichigo said.

"It couldn't be the Volturi. But we'll take the possibility into consideration." Edward appeared at Emmett's side. "The Volturi don't act that way. They are more careful and show themselves when attacking."

Ichigo breathed, trying to calm down but was unsuccessful.

"It could be a provocation." Jasper suggested.

"Most likely." Alice agreed.

"To get Ichigo's attention and get him to do something." Jacob said.

"Come on, we'll discuss this later in the evening." Edward said. "Jacob, it would be best if you took Ichigo home and kept an eye on him."

Jacob nodded and was about to say something to Ichigo when Ichigo growled a bit.

"I don't need protection! I won't go anywhere until I find them!" Ichigo looked angered, which he was.

"Ichigo… It's better if you go home right now… This is most likely what they want." Alice tried to calm him. "They're most likely going to manipulate you with your sisters."

"I will shred them!" Ichigo almost snarled. He was about to use his Shunpo to get away from them. But Emmett had seen Shunpo enough to react in time. He punched Ichigo in the back of his head with enough force to knock him out but not kill him. Ichigo blacked out and was caught by Jacob before he hit the ground. Everyone gave Emmett a 'are you serious?' look.

"What? If I didn't do it we'd be searching for him as well. He's faster and stronger!" Emmett defended himself.

Everyone rolled their eyes and shook their heads with a sigh. Jacob threw Ichigo over his shoulder and then left to Ichigo's house while the others proceeded with the search.


	26. Chapter 26

I'm thinking of throwing in some characters from totally different anime or TV shows. What do you think about including some Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan, Teen Wolf, Supernatural, and maybe some others? Tell me your thoughts on it in the comments.

Chapter 26

Pain struck Karin's head, and all of her body. She felt extremely sore and dizzy. She observed her surroundings slowly, with half-lidded eyes. She was sure of a few things; there was a large ventilator not too far away, spinning slowly. So this must've been some kind of warehouse, nothing else came to her mind. It was also dark, there was water dripping somewhere in a close distance, or so it seemed to her with her sensitive hearing at the moment. The floor was hard, rough, cold, and wet. She tried to get up but her body was in too much pain so she fell back down on the ground. She closed her eyes and took a patient moment to remember what happened. That's right. Yuzu and she were on their way to the hospital to deliver their father his forgotten lunch. They didn't make it because…! Then it came to her. Her eyes shot open and she shot up to her feet, but the pain caught up to her along with the weakness so she slumped back down to her knees, giving her more pain. She grunted and took a moment to adjust. She observed her surroundings again. And there she found a petite, familiar form of her sister.

"Yuzu…!" Karin said huskily, and then coughed dryly. Her throat was extremely dry. She crawled on all fours to her sister and sat beside her body when she reached her. "Yuzu," She coughed again. "Come on, get up!" She shook her sister a bit, but then she felt something wet when she touched her shoulders while shaking. She looked at her hands and saw they were covered in blood. Karin's eyes widened. "YUZU!" She turned her sister over on her back from her side, and then she saw it; the horrific state in which her sister was.

There were long, deep, claw marks covering Yuzu's right half of the torso.

Karin sat there, sobbing and repeatedly uttering his sister's name. She pulled her sister up in her arms, holding her close and rocking back and forth, saying her sister's name from time to time.

Back with Ichigo and the others:

Ichigo's eyes shot open and he gasped. He shot up to sit but a fair of strong arms gripped his shoulders and pushed him back down.

"What the-" Ichigo questioned in confusion, having not yet figured out where he was or what was going on.

"Ichigo, calm down." Said a familiar, masculine voice.

Ichigo's head shot in the direction of the voice to find Carlisle standing near him. Then he looked around. He was in the same room where he woke up after that fight with Victoria and her newborns. He looked at Carlisle. "What is going on? Why am I here? Where are my sisters?" The questions followed one after the other out of Ichigo's mouth as he tried to sit up again, but then the pain in the back of his head made him to lie back down.

"Please forgive Emmett, but he needed to knock you out." Carlisle apologized for one of his children's actions. He then sat down on the side of the bed. "But Ichigo, we need you to stay on the low for now. Maybe this is what the enemy wants, having you angry and that way easy to fool and catch."

"Tch!" Ichigo's eyes averted to the side.

"Please. We will keep you informed of everything that's going on. Just try to keep calm and stay hidden." Carlisle put a gentle hand on Ichigo's forehead. "Your father said he'll be asking some of your family friends for aid."

That caught Ichigo's attention and his eyes were back on Carlisle. "What?"

"Yes."

"Did he say who?"

"No."

"Damn… It's that serious…!"

"He has suspicions and he said that if he is correct, then you will need all the help you can get." Carlisle stood up. "Now, may I trust you to stay here and behave?"

"No promises."

Carlisle smirked, then softly ruffled Ichigo's hair. He left the room and closed the door behind him.

Ichigo decided to use the chance. He shot up to his feet, taking a moment to adjust the pain in the back of his head, letting out a grunt-like sigh. He walked fast to a window and wanted to open it, but the second his hands touched the frame, he was shocked by electricity. He jumped back on instinct. He looked at his hands, faint steam coming from his fingertips. Ichigo internally cursed. _Fuck! A shinigami spell or some other magic mojo. Fuck!_

They really intended to keep him locked up. Like house arrest, just not in his house. Ichigo went back and sat on the bed, now all he could do is ponder on the things that were happening to his baby sisters and how they desperately need him and he can't come to them because of situation. Then an idea struck him. He decided to contact his Hollow and see if the other can help him break free. No matter how he tried to form a connection, the other end did not answer. He huffed and cursed some more. Then he decided to contact his swords… No reply either. Fear began to find its way into his heart._ What's going on? Could they be out of my reach because of some other spell? What the hell? Why would they go to SUCH extents!?_ Ichigo's mind was flooded with unanswered questions.

Hey, I hope you liked this. Also have a look at my other story(s).


End file.
